


Джеймс

by Dva_Stula



Category: James McAvoy - Fandom, Lolita - Vladimir Nabokov, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, X-Men RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drug Use, F/M, Lolita, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dva_Stula/pseuds/Dva_Stula
Summary: АУ по Лолите2013





	Джеймс

**Author's Note:**

> В роли соседа Дэвида - Дэвид Теннант.

* * *

Майкл впервые увидел его сентябрьским днем в полупустом автобусе, вставшем в пробке в Ист-Энде. 

Он был невысоким и тощим, как и большинство мальчиков его возраста, в кедах и футболке с вырезанным горлом, с красным истпаком за спиной. Он стоял, держась за поручень, мотал головой в такт музыке в наушниках, притопывал и шевелил губами, подпевая. Самый обычный подросток. Майкл бы и не обратил на него никакого внимания, если бы автобус не тряхнуло на очередной остановке.

Сентябрь выдался невероятно душным и липким, а благодаря открытым окнам Майкл невольно слышал все, что происходило на улице – тошнотворную смесь из шелеста кондиционеров, воплей машинных сигналов и разговоров. Женские каблуки стучали по изнанке черепа, солнце нещадно прижигало лоб сквозь стекло.

– Я ведь сказал им – надо было искать красивую девушку, а они привели этого хмыря…

Гудок.

– … засунул голову прямо в окно! Мы боялись, он выклюет ей глаз…

Окончание растворяется в гуле голосов.

– Это единственная причина, по которой я еще не повесилась!

Майкл приехал в Глазго неделю назад из Эдинбурга, где в течение года преподавал историю британской литературы в университетском колледже королевы Маргарет. Причину, по которой ему пришлось уехать, Майкл вспоминал ежедневно, невольно лаская уже затертые воспоминания, и вновь испытывал мимолетное отвращение к самому себе вперемешку с легким возбуждением – в примерном соотношении тридцать к семидесяти. Майкл прекрасно понимал, что, будь у него возможность пережить все заново, он бы не смог отказаться. Последствия он предпочел забыть, ободряя себя мыслью, что очень легко отделался, и каждый раз вытирая взмокшие от пота ладони о джинсы.

– Таких, как вы, вешать надо! – бросила тогда ему в лицо одна из трясущихся мамаш и поджала губы в поисках подходящих слов. – Вы преступник!

Майкл таковым себя никогда не считал, он предпочитал думать о себе, как о человеке широких взглядов.

Глазго был городом-оборотнем – центр представлял собой единый массив университетов, соборов и больниц девятнадцатого века, улицы были полны галдящих туристов, но, стоило на пару минут зазеваться, как все это сменялось чередой прилипших друг к другу грязно-белых многоэтажных домов, приземистыми фабриками с вздымающимися в небо клубящимися трубами, кварталами бедноты, а потом – аккуратными загородными домиками с палисадниками и выкрашенными в красный крышами собачьих будок.

Город Майклу не нравился – ему вообще не нравилась Шотландия с ее жутким акцентом и ободранными провинциями. Теперь, спустя неделю, он сам уже не совсем понимал, почему выбрал именно Глазго – почему не уехал к матери в Ирландию, почему не в Лондон, в конце-концов. Наверное, дело было в том, что из Эдинбурга он бежал в самом прямом смысле этого слова – просто сел на первый попавшийся поезд и уехал, даже не успев толком собрать вещи.

Разумеется, после разразившегося скандала никаких рекомендаций ему не дали, так что предстоящий Майклу поиск работы грозился обернуться большой проблемой. Он думал об этом последние тридцать шесть часов – две бессонные ночи и один день, наполненный жужжанием мух, бьющихся о противомоскитную оконную сетку – сидя в своей двухкомнатной съемной квартире в северных кварталах. Утром Майкл вышел из дома с твердым намерением осмотреть свой район и весь город, надеясь, что это поможет ему отвлечься от размышлений о собственном весьма несветлом будущем и прошлом, к которому нельзя было подобрать ни одного приличного эпитета.

Фассбендер любил начинать с чистого листа. Он делал это целую тысячу раз, так что перебегать с место на место, из города в город, менять места работы, друзей и номера телефонов не было для Майкла чем-то новым – у него был длинный послужной список, включавший в себя около десятка городов. Но скандал разразился только в Эдинбурге.

Майкл каждый раз говорил себе, что предыдущий случай был последним, а потом приходил в себя, когда останавливаться было уже поздно. Тогда он пил, ненавидел себя чуть больше, чем обычно, и бежал дальше. 

В общем, единственной константой его жизни был привкус табака, давно въевшийся в слизистую оболочку рта.

Район оказался ужасным. Казалось, что наполовину он состоит из клерков, на четверть – из многодетных необеспеченных семей с пьющими родителями, а еще четверть занимал рынок, от которого за сто метров несло явно несвежей рыбой и застоялой морской водой. Еще там была пара пабов с неимоверно жуткой публикой, так что Майкл сразу решил, что пить будет в одиночестве и дома.

Около часа он решил поехать в центр, но сел не на тот автобус, а когда понял это, выходить уже было поздно – они крепко встали в пробке, образовавшейся на подъезде к Ист-Энду.

От нечего делать Майкл по нескольку раз прочитал все рекламы, расклеенные над сиденьями, безуспешно поспорил с водителем на тему того, можно ли открывать двери, если остановка находится всего в паре десятков метров, или все же нет, и снова с непривычным волнением подумал о том, как же ему жить дальше.

Когда он в шестой раз изучил яркий плакат, сообщавший о том, что при приобретении палатки счастливый покупатель получит в подарок спальный мешок, пробка наконец-то слегка рассосалась, все тронулись, и Майкл успел схватиться за поручень.

А мальчик в наушниках не успел – он был слишком занят тем, что щелкал пальцами в такт песне, так что когда автобус дернулся, чтобы проехать очередные двадцать сантиметров и снова застрять, он взмахнул руками, а потом рефлекторно, чтобы не упасть, сделал пару шагов назад, врезавшись спиной прямо в грудь Майкла.

Майкл тихо чертыхнулся, и волосы мальчишки залезли ему в рот.

Волосы пахли – на самом деле, так пахнут все подростки. Чем-то одним и тем же, приятно-животным и естественным, универсальным чистым запахом, которым быстро пропитываются их вещи, постели и комнаты. Когда они вырастают, этот запах сменяется запахом пота, одеколона или табака, исчезая вместе с тонкими щиколотками, перфекционизмом и желанием поскорее вырасти. 

Мальчик пах запахом предвкушения грядущей жизни, горячей пыли и мятной пасты.

– Черт, простите меня, я не удержался, – пробормотал он, схватившись, наконец, за спинку сиденья и повернувшись к Майклу. 

У него было характерное раскатистое шотландское «р», веснушки и слишком яркие губы с заедами в уголках.

– Ничего, все нормально, – равнодушно ответил Майкл. 

Последние три месяца в Эдинбурге молниеносно пронеслись перед глазами, и он отвернулся, ощутив волну брезгливости к самому себе. 

Автобус свернул на пустую улицу и плавно двинулся дальше, выныривая из душной тени на еще более душное солнце. Майкл прекрасно понимал, что самым правильным сейчас было бы выйти как можно скорее и пойти в первый попавшийся музей, чтобы надышаться там сырым запахом прогнивших бархатных штор или еще чем-нибудь в этом роде, но не смог.

Когда через полчаса Майкл взглянул направо, мальчик все еще был там – он стоял, низко опустив голову, уткнувшись в свой плеер, и, если присмотреться, то можно было заметить, что плечи и спина у него тоже веснушчатые. 

Мальчишка запустил руку в волосы и почесал затылок, и левый локоть у него был разбит, но уже заживал.

– Поверьте, мне ужасно, ужасно жаль, – громко заявил он, перекрикивая бит, трещавший в наушниках, обращаясь к сухой женщине, которой чуть не заехал рукой в нос. Он повернулся в профиль, глядя в окно и довольно улыбаясь каким-то собственным мыслям, вчерашним шуткам или будущим выходным.

Майкл понял, что смотрит непозволительно долго и быстро опустил глаза. Он твердо решил выйти на следующей остановке, даже если единственной близлежащей достопримечательностью окажется городской морг.

Автобус ехал со скоростью черепахи, а тем временем мальчик тряс головой, вертелся, пытаясь понять, какая сейчас остановка, и каждые несколько минут наклонялся, чтобы завязать шнурки – майка задиралась, обнажая поясницу, а из вечно сползавших штанов, которые приходилось все время подтягивать, торчала широкая резинка трусов с какой-то надписью. 

За пару метров до остановки из кармана мальчика с провокационным звоном высыпались монетки, подпрыгивая, рассыпались по грязному полу, закатываясь под кресла, резиновые коврики и длинную юбку сухой дамы.

На какое-то мгновение Майклу захотелось самому собрать эту чертову мелочь, чтобы прекратить это вызывающее безумие, но тут мальчик, в попытке вытащить из-под сидения очередные полфунта, ударился лбом о майклово колено.

Тот дернулся от неожиданности, а еще от того, что это было действительно невыносимо.

– Черт бы тебя побрал, ты не можешь… – и замолчал, не закончив фразу.

Мальчик смотрел снизу вверх, слегка прищурившись от бившего в окна солнца, намертво цепляясь бледно-голубым взглядом, проникая им глубоко в плавящийся от жары рассудок.

Звуки улицы, обостренные долгим отсутствием сна, со всей силы ударили по барабанным перепонкам.

– Нет, простите, никак не могу, там мелочи на восемь фунтов.

Вывалившись из автобуса, Майкл без особого желания закурил, пытаясь думать о предстоящем поиске работы, и с первой затяжкой ему стало легче – резкий запах табака отбил воспоминания о том, другом запахе. Прямо перед Майклом находилась уже начавшая сохнуть клумба, за ней – ряд аккуратных домов, объединенных одной крышей, а по правую руку – какой-то парк. Раскаленный, так и не успевший отдать летнюю жару асфальт колебал воздух, смазывая изображение и превращая пространство в гудящий калейдоскоп.

* * *

Майкл еле дожил до вечера – он задыхался от жары и неприятного осознания собственной бессмысленности.

Впереди были двадцать, а то и тридцать лет, и он не имел ни малейшего представления, как их провести.

Впереди была так называемая «вся оставшаяся жизнь» – измельчавшая до вечного ожидания и непомерно длинная. Как те двадцать минут до приезда заказанного такси – от этого пустого излишка времени никуда не денешься, его нужно заполнить хоть чем-то, скоротать. Именно этим Фассбендер и занимался вот уже сорок лет как.

Майкл не умел жить, но неплохо справлялся с коротанием жизни.

Дома он кое-как постелил белье, выданное хозяйкой квартиры, жившей этажом ниже, залез под одеяло и уткнулся носом в подушку, которая мгновенно пропиталась им самим. Теперь она пахла едким табачным дымом и немного – стиральным порошком.

Теплые осенние крики, проникавшие в форточку, и воспоминания не давали ему уснуть еще несколько часов.

* * *

Каждое утро Майкл просыпался в девять и завтракал, разглядывая разноцветные полоски на клеенке, служившей ему скатертью. Он прекрасно знал порядок – синяя, зеленая, желтая, оранжевая, красная. В торце стола импровизированную скатерть украшали расплывшееся оранжевое пятно ржавчины и аккуратная дыра, оставленная окурком.

Потом он принимал душ, а после выкуривал еще одну сигарету, запивая еще одной чашкой кофе, и шел на работу через пару кварталов. За первые две недели он нашел четыре различных дороги и чередовал их, чтобы внести в свою жизнь некоторое разнообразие. Тратил много денег на сигареты – две пачки в день, одну покупал утром в табачной лавке, другу вечером, на обратном пути в круглосуточном болезненно флуоресцентном супермаркете. 

Понедельник отличался от четверга тем, что в буфете давали салат с авокадо, а не с брюссельской капустой, суббота приносила похмелье и сон до трех дня, а воскресенье – просмотр фильма в ближайшем кинотеатре и блуждания по внутренностям дворов и переулков шумного и картавого Глазго.

Майкл так и остался в квартире, которую нашел по приезду – в пятиэтажном доме, пахнувшим сыростью даже в сентябрьскую жару. Первые дни его воротило от пустой кухни с ветхого вида техникой, заляпанной жиром, так что Майкл придумывал многочисленные предлоги, лишь бы не возвращаться домой, но потом свыкся.

Он понятия не имел, кем были его соседи, на верхних этажах даже в выходные стояла мертвая тишина, прошитая звуком текущей по трубам воды, хлопаньем двери подъезда и совсем редко – чьими-то шелестящими шагами. Иногда Майклу казалось, что помимо него самого, хозяйки квартиры и Дэвида с Джорджией в доме просто никто не живет.

Дэвид с Джорджией занимали квартиру на втором этаже и представляли собой очень странную пару. Он был худощавым, остролицым и нервным шотландцем за сорок, а она – совершенно бессмысленной пергидрольной студенткой в своих вечных колготках телесного цвета, которые делали ее ноги похожими на сосиски. Воспоминания о ее затянутых в бежевый ляжках вызывали у Майкла смутное раздражение, он даже хотел как-нибудь сказать ей об этом, но говорил с Джорджией лишь единожды.

В тот день он пришел с работы и обнаружил, что на затертом коврике с жизнерадостной мутно-зеленого цвета надписью «Добро пожаловать!», уткнувшись носом в колени, сидит мужчина. Шаги Майкла вывели его из полудремы, он вздрогнул, и резко поднял голову.

– Вы ничего такого не подумайте. Я не бездомный, я Дэвид, ваш сосед, – испуганно пролепетал он, явно забеспокоившись, что Майкл ему не поверит. – Просто моя девушка, Джорджия, делает вид, что спит, и не открывает дверь. Она иногда так развлекается, – пояснил он, сделав неопределенное движение руками.

– И вы так и будете сидеть тут? – спросил Майкл, скорее ради приличия, чем из желания помочь. – Может, с ней что-то случилось?  
– Нет-нет, это нормально, я даже привык уже, – ответил Дэвид, почему-то не смотря Майклу в лицо. Его взгляд бегал, не зная, за что зацепиться, как у заядлого любителя амфетаминов. На самом деле он всегда был такой – странная нервозность и неусидчивость заставляли его вечно трястись и торопиться и, даже сидя на стуле, он елозил как на иголках.

– А можно… – неуверенно начал Дэвид. – Можно я от вас позвоню?

Звонил он с потрясающим упорством – раз пятнадцать набирал номер, с силой нажимая на кнопки, будто именно от этого зависит то, возьмут ли трубку в соседней квартире или нет.

Сквозь картонные стены была слышна невесомая трель телефона и ничего больше.

Дэвид совсем поник, осознав, что ночевать, видимо, ему тоже придется на коврике на лестничной клетке. Оказалось, у него уже был подобный опыт – он начал рассказывать и так и не смог остановиться. Майкл и не понял, как допустил подобное – сам он не жаловался на жизнь вот уже лет десять, потому что твердо знал, что не имеет на это никакого права.

Дэвид был актером, хотя это сильно сказано – неделю за неделей он перебегал из массовки в массовку, все надеясь, что когда-нибудь ему дадут полноценного персонажа. На данный момент пиком его карьеры была пятиминутная роль немого инвалида в каком-то мыльном сериале с бесконечным количеством эпизодов. Дэвид заявил, что после этого его даже один раз узнали на улице, но в это слабо верилось.

Актерскую карьеру Дэвида заранее погребала его ужасная дикция. Его акцент казался специфическим даже для шотландцев, а помимо этого он глотал слова, заикался, когда нервничал, да и вообще создавалась ощущение, что какая-то неведомая преграда в глотке мешает ему членораздельно говорить – он шамкал, как старик, как человек, у которого рот набит комками бумаги. 

– Понимаешь, я просто родился не в то время, – жаловался Дэвид чашке. Он так и не решился смотреть Майклу прямо в глаза, раз в пару минут смущенно поднимая взгляд и часто моргая, как от яркого света. – Родись я лет сто назад, стал бы звездой немого кино. Там всем было плевать, как ты говоришь.

Майклу ничего не оставалось, как молча согласиться. Дэвид вызывал у него жалость и легкое отвращение, но первое перевешивало, так что выставить его за дверь он просто не мог. 

Дэвид с Джорджией были вместе уже два года. Когда они познакомились, Джорджия училась на менеджера, но потом появилась эта квартира, и она волшебным образом буквально вросла в нее – ни разу за все время Джорджия не покидала дом более чем на час. Джорджия вросла в квартиру, а Дэвид врос в Джорджию, и их это устраивало.

Дэвид бесконечно работал в полной уверенности, что слава не за горами, а так же покупал продукты, ухаживал за старой матерью и принимал все это чуть ли не с радостью.

Около часу ночи появилась и Джорджия. Майкл представлял ее как апатичную тоненькую девушку в вечной депрессии, но промахнулся по всем параметрам. 

Джорджия, проигнорировав Майкл, стуча пятками прошла по коридору на кухню и уселась на край стола, закинув одну утянутую в телесный сосисочную ногу на другую.

– Ну? – сказала она, смотря на Дэвида сверху вниз. – И как это понимать? 

– Я… Я… – булькнул Дэвид, раболепно заикаясь и задыхаясь. – Ты же сама…

– Простите его, пожалуйста, – деловито обратилась Джорджия к Майклу. – Он уже уходит.

И они ушли, что, правда, не помешало Дэвиду явиться снова на ближайших выходных.

Безусловно, Дэвид был не самым интересным собеседником, но другого у Майкла не было. 

* * *

Закольцеванные одинаковые недели свербели в его мозгу, бродили в грудной клетке, гнили под ребрами, и в одно октябрьское утро Майкл подумал о том, куда вообще он идет. Грядущее ничего не стоило, грядущее – бесконечное шоссе, рассекающее пустоты полей, белых или зеленых в зависимости от времени года.

По пятницам он ходил в пабы и спал с женщинами – в их квартирах, где они жили одни, или с родителями, или с подругами, или с бойфрендами, которые вечно отсутствовали. Спал с ними в университетских общежитиях, бывало – в клубных сортирах, где поверхности вибрировали, перерабатывая проникающие до самого нутра дискотечные басы в мелкую дрожь тел и мебели. Женщины никогда не просили его номера телефона и не спрашивали о дальнейших встречах – наверное, они понимали, что все это излишне, бесполезно и нежелательно. Они кричали, кусались, впивались ногтями в Майклову спину, а он вспоминал Эдинбург, прошедшие пять лет, автобус, веснушки и губы с заедами.

Теперь же Майкл ждал выходных, чтобы проснуться после полудня и весь день слоняться по квартире, испытывая тусклое раздражение от того, что на улице слишком шумно, а дома – слишком тихо, надеясь на скорое избавление от вынужденного безделья в виде грядущих будней, когда он проснется, чтобы исполосовать взглядом клеенчатую скатерть и пойти на работу по одному из четырех маршрутов.

Пустое, бессмысленное движение, преодоление часов и недель – Майкл давился временем, и каждый шаг не стоил ему ничего. Его легкие и сердце работали вхолостую, а кровь прокисала в артериях и венах.

* * *

В конце октября было все еще по-сентябрьски тепло, будто все времена года сдвинулись на пару месяцев.

Утром в дверь позвонили – Майкл попытался сделать вид, что его нет дома, но Дэвид держал кнопку минуты три, так что открыть все же пришлось.

Майкл так резко встал, что у него закружилась голова – необыкновенное сочетание похмелья, трехчасового сна и абсолютного нежелания делать хоть что-то.

– Сейчас половина девятого утра. 

– Я знаю! – радостно заявил Дэвид, пролезая на кухню и усаживаясь на свою вечную табуретку. Он пожевал щеку, посмотрел на грязные чашки из-под кофе и почему-то поменял две местами. – Но так Хэллоуин же.

В какой-то степени Майкл даже завидовал Дэвиду. Во всем бессмысленном и пустом хаосе своей жизни – с Джорджией, больше похожей на фантазию шизофреника, чем на реальную женщину (Майкл бы и не поверил в ее существование, если бы не увидел своими глазами), вечной безработицей и абсолютным отсутствием какого-либо будущего, Дэвид умудрялся даже не находить смысл, а придумывать его. Будучи старше Майкла лет на пять, если не больше, Дэвид продолжал радоваться Хэллоуину, свадьбе двоюродной сестры и даже, наверное, хорошей погоде. Его вечный восторг был настолько искренним и детским, что не вызывал раздражения. 

– Никто не празднует Хэллоуин в девять утра, ты не думаешь?

Дэвид помолчал пару секунд, будто это и правда не приходило ему в голову, а потом встал, громко звеня чашками сложил их в раковину и стал рыться в шкафчиках в поисках чайника. Майклу хотелось положить голову на клеенку и снова заснуть, но поверхность стола была слишком липкой.

– Я вообще думал вечером пойти в паб и отпраздновать как все нормальные люди, – сказал он самому себе.  
– Но я-то не пью, – отозвался Дэвид, который уже бился с газовой плитой. – Дело в том, что Джорджия… – он запнулся. Джорджия была темой сакральной, и Дэвид вообще не любил говорить про нее. – Она не хочет никуда идти, а моя тетя устраивает праздник для внуков, и я сказал, что приду и помогу, и подумал, что ты все равно ничего не делаешь, и поэтому мог бы помочь мне.

Майкл думал было сказать, что у Дэвида проблемы с причинно-следственной связью, но не успел вставить и слова.

– Где у тебя сахар? Это не сахар, а крахмал. А это уже давно надо бы выкинуть. К тебе вообще кто-нибудь приходит кроме меня? У тебя все невероятно липкое, как ты вообще так живешь? Тебе нужна девушка.

Кто бы говорил, подумал Майкл.

Мальчик из автобуса, подумал Майкл.

Эдинбург, подумал он.

* * *

Через полчаса Дэвид таки выволок Майкла на уже прогретую солнцем улицу. 

Где-то в отдалении слышались пронзительные восклицания несуществующих детей, за углом кто-то яростно скреб метлой асфальт, а на заборе соседнего дома легко шелестела гирлянда из бумажных тыкв. Похмелье усиливало силу тяготения, сплющивая череп до потемнения в глазах. Майкл обхватил плечи руками, морщась от яркого света, и поплелся за Дэвидом по совершенно пустым улицам куда-то в сторону центра. Кофейная гуща осела на стенках горла, от выкуренных за ночь двух пачек сигарет саднило в легких.

Дети уже разбежались по школам, а рынок по субботам открывался позже, так что людей практически не было – только уже привычный запах рыбы и стухшей морской воды. 

Дэвид рассказывал что-то про свою тетушку и ее многочисленных отпрысков.

– Понимаешь, они с Фрэнком бесконечно спорили на тему того, как назвать детей, так что в итоге им пришлось родить семерых, зато они оба остались довольны. Когда у них родилась первая дочь, Эбби хотела назвать ее Мартой, а Фрэнк – Аделаидой. И никто не хотел уступать, поэтому…

Они прошли через нутро дворов и оказались в соседнем квартале, на пустой, застывшей в теплом осеннем воздухе улице с одноэтажными белыми домиками, которая уходила куда-то вверх с крутизной, достойной улиц Сан-Франциско. На самом верху какой-то умник, одетый в черный спортивный костюм, неспешно откручивал задние номера мини купера. 

Темная фигура на фоне ярко-синего, лазоревого корпуса была видна особенно хорошо – тонкой черной рукой, выгнутой под каким-то невиданным углом, она опиралась на бампер, не человек и машина – абстракция, вырезанная из обрезков картона. 

– … И Эбби такая говорит, мол, либо Кира, либо вообще никто… И аккуратней с пакетом, там фоторамки для Джорджии. Знаешь, она так любит фоторамки… Смотри-ка…

Человек медленно обернулся на их голоса. Лицо у него тоже было черное – обведенные густой краской глаза и рот.

– Да уж, кто-то слишком рано начал праздновать, – пробормотал Дэвид. – Мне кажется, он сам хочет, чтобы хозяин машины залепил ему в глаз.

Майкл хмыкнул в воротник куртки – ему нравилось то, с какой наглой непосредственностью парень откручивал номера.

Дверь с громким стуком, гулко разлетевшимся по прозрачной и чистой улице, столкнулась с беленой стеной коттеджа – Майкл представил себе, как осыпаются чешуйки белой краски – хозяин миникупера, тощий мужчина в годах, сжимавший в кулаке рябой серенький галстук, с неожиданной для его возраста резвостью скатился с крыльца и в два прыжка оказался около машины. Его чирикающие вопли долетали аж до Майкла с Дэвидом, который мгновенно забыл про свою Эбби и замолчал.

– Ты совсем больной?! Сейчас десятый час, какой Хэллоуин?!

Парень даже не удосужился встать с земли. Он сидел по-турецки, высоко задрав подбородок. Майкл видел его черную щеку и челку, торчавшую из-под капюшона.

– А что, есть какой свод правил, где сказано, в котором часу я должен его праздновать?

– Есть свод небезызвестных тебе правил, в которых сказано, что нельзя откручивать номера чужих машин! Ты знаешь, какая дикая возня их потом восстанавливать?

– Лол, какая мне разница, сколько их восстанавливать. Я по-хорошему спросил у вас: «Шутка или сладость?», так вот, получайте свою шутку.

Старикан как-то растерянно поднял руки к небу – будто еще не решил, воззвать ли ему к небесам и пожаловаться на случившуюся несправедливость или размахнуться и дать мальчишке по лицу. 

– Знаешь что? А я клал на ваши идиотские игры. Мы идем в участок.

– Ой, не утруждайтесь, – довольно заявил парень и вскочил на ноги, подхватив с асфальта красный потрепанный истпак.

* * *

Майкл внутренне рассмеялся до колющей боли в груди.

Внезапно ему захотелось сделать что-нибудь настоящее.

Обмотав рябой галстук вокруг тонкой высохшей шеи старика, со всей силы дернуть на себя.

Соврать Дэвиду, что ежедневно трахает Джорджию, пока тот носится по своим кастингам – просто посмотреть на то, как он широко распахнет глаза и захлебнется словами.

Или, не мелочась, схватить мальчишку за отросшие волосы на затылке и, крепко прижав к себе, влажно прошептать на ухо какую-нибудь вульгарщину.

– Какие-то проблемы? 

Хозяин мини купера отпустил рукав мальчишки и раздраженно клацнул зубами.

Наверняка, керамическими, подумал Майкл и расплылся в широкой улыбке. 

– Вы посмотрите! Посмотрите! Это засранец откручивает мои номера из-за каких-то гребаных конфет! – он брызнул слюной, попав себе на рубашку. – С новой машины! 

– Да? Но разве открутил? По-моему, номера на месте. Ты как думаешь, Дэвид?

Дэвид, который в очередной раз потерялся в слогах и буквах, издал какой-то нечленораздельный звук.

– Видите. Все в порядке. А теперь оставьте молодого человека в покое, он, наверное, торопится, – Майкл хлопнул мужчину по плечу, почувствовав сквозь ткань рубашки истончившуюся дряблую кожу, словно у амфибии. Старик поморщился и еще сильнее вцепился в галстук.

– Научитесь уже следить за своими детьми, – задавленно буркнул он и побрел обратно к крыльцу.

Мальчишка, который все это время так и сидел на асфальте, встал и отряхнул черные тренировочные штаны. Лицо он, видимо, красил не гримом, а жженой пробкой или чем-то в этом роде – пятно вокруг левого глаза расплылось, сползло на щеку, что делало его похожим на трубочиста из какого-нибудь дешевого мюзикла. Губы у мальчика тоже были черные, он нервно облизал их черным языком, а потом зачем-то вытер тыльной стороной ладони, будто внезапно застыдился своего внешнего вида. Очевидно, Майкла он не узнал, и теперь мялся, не зная, нахамить ли снова или поблагодарить.

Черный кончик розового языка Майкл будет помнить еще много и много месяцев.

– И это костюм кого? – первым задал вопрос Майкл.

– Смерти, – не задумываясь, ответил мальчик.

На лямке красного рюкзака маркером было нацарапано слово «Джеймс».

Вот значит как – Джеймс.

– Смерти – это слишком банально. Я бы сказал, отчаяния, – очень серьезно произнес Майкл.

Отчаяния, похоти и провокации, подумал он.

– Какое вам дело до моего костюма? И вообще – мама не разрешает мне разговаривать с незнакомцами, – расслабленно протянул мальчик, лучась очаровательным врожденным нахальством, и, подхватив рюкзак, пошел вверх по улице, порывисто чиркая подошвами об асфальт.

На нем были шорты, а под коленкой сзади – еще одно пятно сажи.

Это все – ежесекундно и быстротечно. Через три года на смену звонким гласным придут экзамены и стажировки. Через шесть не будет грязных ладоней, зато появятся постоянная работа, выпивка по пятницам и ценности, навязанные вечно пульсирующим окружающим миром. Через двадцать – какая-нибудь женщина в годах, на девять-десять лет старше, секретарша или артистка, чудесный ребенок, раздувшиеся под давлением времени мышцы и жесткие волосы на щеках. Лови, пронеслось в голове у Майкла. Лови сейчас.  
Мальчишка тем временем вытащил из рюкзака свои наушники и перешел на бег.

– Я не могу пойти с тобой к твоей тете, прости, – Майкл, не глядя, всучил Дэвиду пакет, набитый бумажными украшениями, и быстро пошел наверх, стены домов отражали его шаги, множа и усиливая их, но мальчик ничего не слышал.

И ничего не видел. За всю дорогу он ни разу не обернулся – вслепую перебегал пешеходные зебры и заглядывался на рекламные щиты, нелепо взмахивая правой рукой в такт музыке, дирижируя своему собственному невидимому оркестру. 

В какой-то момент он свернул во переулок и, потянув на себя тяжелую железную дверь, исчез, оставив Майклу грязный отпечаток на круглой дверной ручке и – фатальное, решающее, отрезавшее любые пути к отступлению – адрес и название учебного заведения, выгравированное на медной табличке, висящей на уровне глаз.

* * *

В туалете какой-то грузный мужик, пристально глядя на себя в зеркало, вытирал нос рукавом черной рубашки, но дрожащая красная капля упорно продолжала ползти вниз к толстым блестящим от слюны губам.

¬– А вот не надо было столько нюхать, – погрозил отражению пальцем, а потом натянул на лицо пластиковую маску какого-то кривого мертвеца, и, спотыкаясь о несуществующие колдобины, вышел вон.

В кабинке кого-то сочно рвало. Хэллоуин удался.

Майкл плеснул себе в лицо холодной воды, раздумывая над тем, стоит ли ему еще пить. 

Ночь дурно пахла перегаром и гашишом, гремела и кишела нечистью, которая при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалась пьяной толпой клерков, алкоголиков и студентов.

Затекшая в глаза вода жгла. Фассбендер сделал рывок и выбрался за дверь, погрузившись во влажную атмосферу душного паба с такими же душными людьми.

Школьники в такое время давно уже спят.

Он протиснулся к стойке, кто-то случайно дал ему локтем под дых, а взявшаяся ниоткуда костлявая рука пошарила в заднем кармане. Люди смеялись и выли, а вместо лиц у них были цветные пятна грима и силиконовые физиономии чертей. Толпа вздымалась и переливалась.

– Диснейленд, запечатленный Босхом, – зачем-то сказал Майкл девушке с пластиковыми рогами, прижавшейся к нему справа.

Она вытаращила глаза и промычала что-то – наверное, не расслышала, а может, не знала, что такое Диснейленд. В этом несчастном городе никто ничего не знал.

Толпа давила и смеялась, а девица внезапно, но при этом очень естественно положила рогатую голову ему на плечо.

Майкл, чувствуя ее влажную щеку, бездумно пялился в меню, которое, наверное, уже давно выучил наизусть. Ему было весело и отвратительно.

– Здесь просто наимерзейшая еда. Вы пробовали? – спросил он, залезая рукой под ее слоеную жесткую юбку и дотрагиваясь кончиками пальцев до колыхающегося бедра.

– Я отлично готовлю, – самодовольно заявила она и вдруг, зажмурившись, охнула. – И у меня свадьба на следующей неделе.

У девицы были чистые и широкие ладони, но если расфокусироваться, тени расползались черными разводами жженой пробки. 

– И? Брак давно уже умер, – ответил Майкл, глядя на ее округлый задранный подбородок. – Сегодня поженились, завтра разошлись. Не пройдет и месяца, как вас начнет тошнить. От жареного картофеля, и счетов за электричество, и, разумеется, вашего благоверного. А через три он, придя, домой, обнаружит вас под каким-нибудь вашим сотрудником. Скажите, нет? Совместная жизнь быстро надоедает.

\- Да как вы можете?! – возмущенно выдохнула девица.

Конечно, будущая новобрачная соврала – омлет, который она утром вывалила Майклу на тарелку, когда они молча сидели за неубранным кухонным столом, был абсолютно несъедобным.

* * *

Директор оказался невероятно обычным человеком – в нем было странным отсутствие всякой странности. Майкл мог бы поспорить, что он один из тех людей, которые пьют исключительно по пятницам и никогда не изменяют женам. Человек с пустыми глазами, лишенный какой-либо личности – вокруг него была плотная и заразная пустота, лишенная вкуса бестелесная правильность. От нее клонило в сон.

– Садитесь, – бодро сказал директор, отхлебнув кофе из белой кружки. – Я рассмотрел ваши резюме и анкету, скажу сразу, вы мне понравились, но меня беспокоит то, что вы не предъявили каких-либо рекомендаций с предыдущего места работы.

Зуб даю, он даже не дрочит, подумал Майкл, прокручивая в голове возможные варианты ответа.

– Понимаете, – продолжил директор, рассеянно водя пальцем по краю стола, – у вас, как я понимаю, есть большой опыт преподавания. Я бы с радостью вас принял, но не могу без…

– Послушайте… - начал было Майкл, пытаясь вернуть разговор в нужное русло.

– Я мог бы просто позвонить…

– Знаете, – перебил его во второй раз Майкл. Он посмотрел на столешницу, показательно хмурясь, размышляя, сказать ему или все-таки нет. – Знаете, я буду откровенным. Из колледжа королевы Маргарет я ушел не по собственному желанию. Дело в том… – сказал Майкл, доверительно посмотрев директору в глаза.

Далее шла невероятная история о служебном романе, преподавательнице математики, которая, не выдержав расставания с Майклом, устроила скандал и крупное разбирательство, и начальстве, которое поверило этой вероломной женщине.

– И вы ведь понимаете, – сокрушался Майкл, – я ни в коем случае не хотел, чтобы все кончилось именно так. Это было всего лишь недопонимание, обернувшееся настоящей трагедией… Вы когда-нибудь попадали в такую ситуацию?

Директор растерянно открыл рот, явно не зная, что и сказать, а Майкл печально вздохнул, снова уставившись в стол.

– Знаете, – робко начал директор, – в юности у меня был похожий случай…

Через полчаса Майкл вышел на улицу преподавателем английского языка и литературы колледжа западного Глазго.

* * *

Кофейный автомат в третий раз выплюнул купюру, вызвав у Майкла вялую злость.

– Хотите, я поменяю вам на мелочь? – нетерпеливо спросила полнолицая молодая женщина, стоящая за ним в очереди.

– Меняйте, – ответил Майкл.

Женщина стащила со спины рюкзак и стала рыться в кармашках в поисках монет. Коротко стриженая, загорелая, в джинсах и клетчатой рубашке – в свои очевидные «за тридцать» она явно считала себя еще совсем девочкой, чем вызвала у Майкла мгновенную неприязнь.

Лесбиянка, мрачно решил он про себя.

Яркая клоунская клетка рубашки резала глаз.

По коридору, ни на секунду не затыкаясь, носились неугомонные дети – подпитываемые перманентным юношеским весельем, они, видимо, просто не могли ни стоять на месте, ни закрыть рот. Майкл не любил детей, сколько себя помнил, о чем тут же зачем-то заявил вслух.

Женщина резко вскинула голову.

– Да? И что же вы тогда пошли преподавать? – спросила она холодно. Фассбендер встречал таких – недоделанная мать Тереза, наверняка, считала, что каждый ученик отчасти – ее ребенок. 

– Знаете, я поступил в университет, а когда опомнился, уже стоял посреди аудитории и читал лекцию. Сам не знаю, как так вышло.

Она сдавленно хихикнула, протянула руку и гордо произнесла:

– Джини. Я с начальной школы хотела учить детей. Родители хотели, чтоб я училась на адвоката, но сама я сразу все поняла.

– А я все еще не понимаю, – сказал он на полном серьезе, но она пропустила это мимо ушей, уловив только набор пустых слов.

Лесбиянка Джини снова рассмеялась, и Майкл со спокойной совестью возненавидел ее всей душой.

* * *

Дети Глазго ничем не отличались от любых других детей – такие шумные, ленивые, с атрофировавшимся мозгами и абсолютным отсутствием какого-либо интереса к предмету.

Майкл регулярно вел уроки у двух классов, но так и не смог выучить ни одного имени. Впрочем, ученики отвечали ему взаимностью.

– Извините, пожалуйста, – говорил какой-нибудь из них, не в силах припомнить слишком длинную для своего короткого ума фамилию. – Я забыл дома тетрадь, но все сделал. Я завтра принесу.

– Я не успел ничего прочитать, ходил к врачу, сэр.

– Простите, но, честное слово, мое эссе съела соседская собака.

Класс смеялся, но Майклу было все равно – он ходил из угла в угол, рассказывая о Джейн Остин и Квазимодо, краем глаза замечая, как долговязая девочка за первой партой украдкой лепит жвачку на стул, пока ее соседка спит, положив голову на согнутую руку.

Иногда он подменял других преподавателей, и каждый раз замирал, хватаясь за ручку двери, ведущую в очередную классную комнату, но Джеймс так и не попадался – ни на уроках, ни в коридорах, сколько Майкл не бродил туда-сюда, выискивая в толпе красный рюкзак.

Джини так и норовила залезть Фассбендеру в самую душу, выспрашивая и высматривая что-то в его глазах, приносила из дома бисквиты собственного приготовления и пришпиливала к пробковой доске в учительской желтые клейкие бумажки с короткими посланиями, сопровождаемыми маленькими поцелуйными крестиками. 

«В обеденный перерыв выпьем кофе ххх».

«Доброе-доброе утро хххх».

«У меня есть интересный план на выходные ххххх».

Учителя посмеивались, пророча им совместное будущее, а Майкла мутило даже от перспективы совместных выходных – каждое утро он комкал квадратные записки и засовывал в карман пиджака.

Однако именно заболевшую Джини Фассбендер подменял в тот день, когда, уже без особой надежды окинув взглядом очередной класс недоумков, обнаружил Джеймса, сидящего у окна на предпоследней парте.

* * *

Он сидел, повернувшись спиной к доске, и оживленно и громко, бросая картавыми согласными, рассказывал что-то парню, занимающему соседнее место. Распотрошенный красный рюкзак, из которого лезли края учебников и провода наушников, лежал перед ним же на столе, сразу бросаясь в глаза, будто сигнальный маяк. Из окна бил столб солнца, и Майкл, хоть и не видел его лица, был абсолютно уверен, что он жмурится и морщит нос.

Фассбендер ждал, что мальчик сейчас повернется и заметит его, ждал того, как раскроется в изумлении обветренный рот, ждал растерянности и широко распахнутых глаз. Он постучал ладонью по столу, объявляя начало урока, испытывая свое резко вспыхнувшее маленькое торжество.

Класс синхронно поднялся, разговоры оборвались на полуслове. Встал и Джеймс – он продолжал смеяться, а потом посмотрел на учителя у черной доски, и смех его оборвался, замерши на губах.

Майкл кивнул в ответ, приложив множество усилий, чтобы не дать улыбке скользнуть за тонкую грань приличия и превратиться в триумфальную.

– Добрый день. Меня зовут Майкл Фассбендер, и сегодня я проведу у вас урок литературы. Можете сесть.

Класс сел – дети закопошились в сумках, защелкали ручками, зашелестели страницами.

Джеймс остался стоять у своей парты, изумленно вглядываясь в лицо профессора. Он пару раз открыл рот, будто хотел задать вопрос, а потом опустился на стул, положив руки на красный истпак.

Майкл, стараясь не смотреть в освещенный солнцем угол лишний раз, сухо начал читать свою лекцию – слова, слова, слова, Элиот, Оден, что-то еще. Предмет давно стал для него простым набором фактов, фраз, рифм и идей, так что говорить было просто – не то, что не смотреть на предпоследнюю парту.

Джеймс даже не потрудился достать тетрадь – он качался на стуле, без всякого стеснения ощупывая взглядом фигуру учителя, а когда Майкл начал читать «Похоронный блюз», прыснул в кулак и так улыбнулся, что Фассбендер, кажется, перепутал Север с Югом и замаскировал ошибку кашлем.

– Вы находите в этом что-то смешное?

Джеймс вопросительно положил руку себе на грудь.

– Да, вы. Молодой человек с предпоследней парты.

– Макэвой, сэр. Джеймс Макэвой.

– Мистер Макэвой, поделитесь, пожалуйста, с классом тем, что вас так насмешило.

Джеймс встал. Свет прошелся по его левой щеке.

– Как там? «Он был мой Север, Юг, мой Запад, мой Восток», да? Как-то голубизной отдает, сэр.

По рядам пробежал смешок, сосед Джеймса откровенно загоготал.

Майклу стало душно.

– У вас какие-то проблемы с этим, мистер Макэвой?

– У меня лично никаких. Просто стало смешно. 

Фассбендер чувствовал его взгляд весь оставшийся урок, а со звонком Джеймс, схватив рюкзак, вместе со всей толпой выбежал в коридор, оставив Майклу тягучую и звонкую шотландскую фамилию.

Джини проболела еще пару уроков, и на них Макэвой так и не появился, но однообразное шоссе существования Майкла, по которому он брел, избегая последствий и равнодушно разглядывая проплывающие мимо толпы и мерцающие города, теперь имело пункт назначения. 

* * *

До центра города Майкл доехал на автобусе с твердой уверенностью прогулять всю ночь до самого утра. 

Шли первые выходные декабря, и у каждого клуба и паба стояла неизменная толпа курильщиков – было холодно, но большинство из них явно поленились накинуть верхнюю одежду, так что так и выбегали в ночную промозглую темень, разгоряченные и веселые, сопровождаемые обрывками музыки, вырывавшимися из-за то и дело хлопающих входных дверей. 

Майкл миновал группы молодежи и остановился у паба с более-менее взрослой публикой. Среди всеобщего веселья собственное одиночество вспухло и загноилось, вызывая дикое желание поговорить хоть с кем-нибудь.

Фассбендер оглядел толпу – сплошь усталые лица женщин в возрасте, пытающихся раствориться в субботней ночи, их надтреснутые смешки, перемешанные с табачным дымом, и пустые разговоры о дальних родственниках и полезных свойствах грязевых ванн.

– Я вообще мало готовлю, просто не успеваю, – увлеченно рассказывала темноволосая женщина, стоявшая под фонарем справа. – А он, не будь дурак, ест всякую дрянь, а потом заявляет, что я сама виновата.

– Ох, у меня ровно такая же ситуация, слава богу, наша уборщица еще и готовит нам пару раз в неделю, – отвечала ее специфически некрасивая невероятно худая подруга.

Вся их беседа состояла из бессмысленного сочетания слогов с частыми вкраплениями сплетен, но давящее одиночество брало свое.

– Кэрри, – сказала некрасивая и быстро пожала Майклу руку.

– Элизабет, – представилась другая, но руки не подала.

При ближайшем рассмотрении Элизабет оказалась вполне ничего – с ярко напомаженным ртом, пышными волосами и чем-то надломлено-детским во взгляде, она выглядела куда моложе своего возраста и походила на школьницу, надевшую материнское платье на свою первую в жизни вечеринку. Элизабет неизменно смотрела на Майкла чуть наклонив голову и приоткрыв рот, будто говоря «да ну?» и почему-то вызывала доверие – казалось, что можно рассказать ей абсолютно все, а она не осудит.

На следующий день выяснилось, что Элизабет была психологом, так что этот проникновенный взгляд входил в ее джентльменский набор.

Вскоре они все втроем уже стояли за барной стойкой – Элизабет с Кэрри по очереди обвиняли какую-то несчастную соседку, которая не уследила за собственным сыном, в результате чего тот в один прекрасный день связался с плохой компанией и уехал в неизвестном направлении.

Майкл же молча пил, уже жалея, что вообще вышел из дома. 

– … предел идиотизма, ты так не думаешь?

Майкл так не думал. Он думал о веснушчатых руках и щеках Джеймса, о том, какие книги он читает, в каких девочек влюбляется и как поздно ложится спать – Майклу было интересно абсолютно все. Джеймс расползся по нему, по коже, ладоням и душным снам, как аллергия, или астма, или любая другая хроническая болезнь, которая, развившись однажды, остается на долгие годы, не разрешая забыть о себе.

– Что-то не так? – поинтересовалась Элизабет.

– Что?  
– Ты смотришь в одну точку уже минут десять. С нами так скучно? – без тени обиды спросила она.

На самом деле Фассбендер думал о Джеймсе все время – в среднем с частотою раз в три минуты.

Майкл посмотрел на ее голые руки. Веснушки. У Элизабет были веснушчатые предплечья – наверное, это и решило судьбу Майкла на ближайшие пару часов.

На самом деле это решило и всю дальнейшую судьбу Майкла тоже.

– Знаешь что? – он напряженно улыбнулся, внимательно посмотрев ей в глаза. Элизабет вновь наклонила голову, и, кажется, приготовилась смеяться. – Поехали ко мне.

– Совсем с ума сошел? – мрачно переспросила Кэрри, явно привыкшая к вечной роли некрасивой подруги. Наверняка, она повторяла эту фразу около полусотни раз с бессознательной надеждой, что и ей когда-нибудь перепадет частичка внимания.

Такая Кэрри идет в комплекте с каждой красивой женщиной. Как рыба-прилипала с китом.

– О, неужели я похожа на женщину, которая… – начала было Элизабет, сделав свое улыбчивое «да ну» лицо.

– Мне нужно поговорить, – сказал Майкл тоном мужчины, который никогда не проявляет слабостей, но именно в этот вечер, именно для Элизабет, решил сделать исключение. – Мне ужасно нужно кое-что тебе рассказать.

– Теперь это так называется, – продолжила Кэрри, говоря это скорее самой себе.

– Поговорить? – с деланным сомнением переспросила Элизабет.

Разумеется, она согласилась – с Майклом всегда соглашались все, кроме него самого.

Они вышли в ночь, забыв унылую Кэрри в баре, Элизабет хохотала через фразу, заливисто и нервно. Хохотала в такси, тихо посмеивалась Майклу в губы, прижавшись к нему в темной прихожей, довольно улыбалась ему в шею, лежа в его кровати, расслабленная и теплая. 

– О чем же ты хотел мне рассказать? - прошептала она, положив голову Майклу на плечо. Ее курчавые волосы лезли ему в лицо и пахли чем-то ужасно знакомым.

– Я хотел исповедоваться, – усмехнулся Майкл, вглядываясь в утонувший во тьме потолок.  
–  
Щелкнул выключатель – она села на матрасе и поморщилась от света. Ее правая грудь была заметно меньше левой, а отбившийся от темной массы локон вился по щеке. 

Безусловно, она была далеко не худшим вариантом.

– Я хочу видеть твое лицо, – прошептала Элизабет и приложилась к его скуле легкими, словно пробковыми губами. – Передай мне сумочку, пожалуйста, там очки.

Майкл наугад провел пальцами по пыльному паркету, продолжая смотреть на тень, наполнившую ямку над ее ключицей, так что и не понял, каким образом все содержимое сумочки с шелестом документов и записных книжек и солирующим стуком тюбика помады оказалось на полу.

Элизабет снова нервно хихикнула, пытаясь сдержать нечто, засевшее в тонких стенках ее грудной клетки.

– Я соберу, – сказал Майкл, и стал слепо шарить по полу, пытаясь найти очки.  
Под его пальцами скользнул липкий глянец фотокарточки. – Надо же, как романтично, чьи это фотографии ты носишь с собой в свои одинокие ночные путешествия?

Она нахмурилась, будто не понимая, о чем он, а потом расплылась в виноватой улыбке, и сказала:

– Это мой сын, – сказала так, словно призналась в чем-то постыдном.

Майкл подцепил ногтями острый уголок и посмотрел.

Из-за глянцевой оболочки ему улыбался Джеймс в какой-то широкой зеленой рубахе, застегнутой по самое горло. Сил удивляться у Майкла уже не было.

– Это Джеймс, – сказала Элизабет, вытащив фотографию из его руки, и мягко провела большим пальцем по блестящей, округленной широкой улыбкой щеке сына. – Он хороший мальчик, вы бы, наверное, подружились, – добавила она, будто знала Майкла всю жизнь, а не несколько пьяных часов, и поставила фотокарточку на табуретку, игравшую роль тумбочки. – Так что ты хотел мне рассказать?

– Я? Не помню. Ничего не хотел. Давай спать.

– Давай, – сыто прошептала Элизабет, ложась рядом и закидывая крепкую ногу на живот Майкла.

– Нет, будем просто спать, – сказал Фассбендер в курчавые волосы, щекотавшие его щеку, чувствуя, как фотографический Джеймс внимательно смотрит на них обоих со своей табуретки.

Вскоре Элизабет провалилась в сон, а Майкл – в сопящую бессонную пустоту.

* * *

Безусловно, Майкл был хорошим любовником. Он умел правильно выбирать – время, место, комплименты и цветы. Он закрывал глаза на пробивающиеся сквозь гладкое лицо и ровный голос Элизабет странности, залечивая ее подозрительность и детскую плаксивость свежесваренным утренним кофе и частыми походами в местную консерваторию, так что слова: «Раз уж метро закрыто, хочешь пойти ко мне домой?» прозвучали довольно скоро. Когда Элизабет обвила гибкой рукой его шею и, еле касаясь губами его уха, произнесла эту незаурядную фразу, Майкл испытал неожиданно яркий прилив торжества, смешанный с легким беспокойством – он абсолютно не представлял, что ему делать дальше.

Пока они спускались по улице, ныряя из одного желтого эллипса слабого фонарного света в другой и останавливаясь, когда Элизабет прижималась к Майклу всем телом и целовала его губы, щеки и глаза, выплескивая назревшую нежность, Фассбендер надеялся, что Джеймс заявится домой позже них – тогда бы он смог тщательнее изучить квартиру и подготовиться к грядущей встрече, которая могла обернуться чем угодно.

Вопреки ожиданиям Майкла, миссис Макэвой с сыном занимали не квартиру, а целый дом – один из тех благополучных белых двухэтажных домов с зачатками палисадника перед крыльцом и выкрашенным в жгуче-синий почтовым ящиком.

Элизабет, вцепившись в запястье Майкла, провела его по мощеной дорожке, запятнанной отблесками света, зажженного на первом этаже, отперла дверь и в явной надежде, что вопрос ее останется без ответа, громко спросила:

– Эй! Джеймс, ты дома?

Майкл уже и не знал, на что он больше надеется – внезапно он почувствовал, что находится в абсолютном и глухом тупике.

– Я дома, – раздалось откуда-то справа.

На лице Элизабет отразилось плохо сдерживаемое разочарование.

– Я не одна, – сказала она. – С другом.

Она схватила Майкла за руку и проволокла его через темную полупустую гостиную в примыкающую аккуратную кухню – плита с духовкой, ряды чашек на стеллаже над раковиной, образцовый порядок, отдающий нежилой пустотой.

Джеймс сидел за столом, подобрав под себя босые ноги, и, склонившись над консервной банкой, вылавливал оттуда вилкой мелкие маслины.

– Это Майкл, – тревожно произнесла Элизабет. – А это Джеймс, мой сын.

Макэвой поднял голову. Кажется, он тоже перестал удивляться – во всяком случае, Джеймс не проявил того чудесного изумления, проступившего в его глазах на уроке литературы.

– Мы знакомы, – только и сказал он. Майкл ощутил легкую рябь поворотного момента. – Смешно, – добавил Джеймс, и Фассбендеру вдруг показалось, что лаконичный приговор относился не столько к подтасованному и разыгранному как по нотам совпадению, сколько ко всей этой очевидной комедии положений в целом.

– Да? – с беспомощным удивлением переспросила Элизабет. – А почему ты мне не говорил?

– Я провел у Джеймса один урок литературы. Если память мне не изменяет, тебя почему-то рассмешили некоторые аспекты творчества Одена, – автоматически проговорил Майкл, чувствуя, что язык стал каким-то чужим.

– Я уже и не помню, – отмахнулся Джеймс, вылавливая из мутной жидкости очередную маслину.

Элизабет нервно дернула плечами, явно списав витающее в воздухе напряжение на новорожденную неприязнь сына к потенциальному отчиму.

Шоссе свернулось в петлю и вновь выпрямилось, помчавшись дальше.

– Ладно, – проблеяла Элизабет, неловко заломив пальцы. – Я оставлю вас на минутку, мне надо позвонить.

* * *

Майкл опустился на ближайший стул:

– Хочешь фокус?

Джеймсова ладонь огладила эмалированную щечку белой сахарницы, он снял крышку и скользнул вовнутрь указательным пальцем, собирая песок.

– Я не люблю фокусы, – ответил он и облизал сахарный палец, чудесный белый и сладкий палец, по которому так и хотелось провести языком, чтобы потом мазнуть губами по ладони и перейти к белому с изнанки предплечью.

– Это не совсем фокус. Смотри.

Джеймс без особого энтузиазма, так и не вытащив палец изо рта, проследил за тем, как Майкл достает из кармана монетку, дышит на нее, а потом лепит себе на лоб, между бровей.

– Нужно без помощи рук сбить монетку. Вот так, – Фассбендер поднял левую бровь, и монетка тут же упала ему в подставленную ладонь. Джеймс против воли рассмеялся, разжав сладкие губы.

– Все просто, – Майкл, подавшись вперед, протянул руку через стол, и прижал пятипенсовик ко лбу Джеймса, почувствовав, как мимолетное теплое дыхание скользнуло по его запястью.

Макэвой снова рассмеялся и поднял брови, так что его прозрачные глаза стали огромными, а лицо приобрело удивленное и дикое выражение. Потом он нахмурился, по гладкому лбу пробежали складки, но монетка никак не желала падать, впрочем, в этом не было ничего странного, потому что пятипенсовик Майкл благополучно убрал в обратно карман. Джеймс тряхнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от иллюзорной монетки, и Фассбендер позволил себе усмехнуться.

– Еще можно бить себя по затылку. Это тоже помогает, – подсказал он.

Джеймс, не почуяв подвоха, тут же дал себе по голове, и еще, и еще раз, пока Майкл, закусив щеку, боролся с подступившим к самому горлу смехом.

– Черт возьми, мне надоело, – выпалил Макэвой. Его пальцы, метнувшиеся к переносице, схватили одну пустоту.

– Вот она, – ответил на незаданный вопрос Майкл, выуживая монетку из кармана и сжимая ее стертое ребро.

– Что? – недоумевая, переспросил Джеймс, продолжая ощупывать лоб, будто пятипенсовик мог самостоятельно переползти куда-то выше.

– Ее не было там с самого начала.

– Очень смешно, да, – довольно зло прошептал Джеймс. – Я вам тоже как-нибудь что-нибудь загадаю. 

– Я жду, – Майкл, положив локти на стол, наклонился ближе к его лицу.

Вбежавшая на кухню Элизабет резко застыла в дверях, пытаясь разгадать их напряженные лица. На секунду маленькая рука сильно сжала лакированную сумочку, прижатую к груди, а потом ее рот расслабился в нервной улыбке.

– О, я вижу, вы уже сошлись.

Существуя в своей отдельной реальности, она трактовала все так, как хотелось ей самой.

Уже через неделю Майкл стал частом гостем в аккуратном белом доме Макэвоев, а Элизабет распустилась едким сплетением слез и нервозов, показав себя во всей красе.

* * *

Она была психологом, а свободное время посвящала написанию любительских рассказов, которые редко заканчивала, потому что не могла вовремя остановиться. Элизабет так громко стучала по клавишам, что было слышно даже на кухне, и казалось, что удовольствие ей приносит не столько само сочинение, сколько процесс печатания. 

Когда он просила Майкла прочитать написанное, он каждый раз говорил ей, что посмотрит чуть позже – на выходных, на следующей неделе, через пару часов он обязательно прочтет, и в результате за более чем три месяца их совместной жизни Майкл не прочитал ни строчки. 

И так было со всей ее жизнью – она любила сами процессы, но плевала на результаты. По воскресеньям, если у нее было хорошее настроение, Элизабет пекла брауни, пористый и твердый из-за чересчур долгого пребывания в духовке. Она никогда не ела его, но каждый раз заворожено смотрела, как тает и пузырится плитка шоколада без орехов в кастрюльке. Сверху Элизабет клала шарик ванильного мороженого, а потом садилась и наблюдала за тем, как Майкл и Джеймс едят. Джеймс лениво размазывал талое мороженое по тарелке и пирогу, а потом говорил, что наелся и убегал к себе, положив тарелку вместе с брауни в раковину.

Если у Элизабет было плохое настроение, они сами готовили себе завтрак.

Она любила готовить, но не любила мыть посуду, любила ходить в парикмахерскую, но ненавидела делать укладку перед уходом утром на работу, она любила сына, но ей не приходило в голову, что свой шанс она упустила еще много лет назад, когда каждые выходные отвозила Джеймса к своей матери за город.

Ее все время кидало из крайности в крайность, она придумывала себе некие правила и принципы, по которым собиралась жить, но никогда не следовала им.

– Майкл, – говорила Элизабет, и ее губы белели, настолько она была серьезна. – Если у тебя плохое настроение, от этого не должны страдать остальные, – и уже через пару часов с перевернутым лицом, обиженная на весь мир, хлопала дверьми и кричала, чтобы все оставили ее в покое.

Она часто жаловалась – взахлеб, с удовольствием, впадая в восторг от собственного придуманного несчастья. На то, что она ненавидит свою работу и этот чертов Глазго, Джеймс совсем не любит ее, а дома недостаточно чисто, и это скоро сведет ее в гроб.

В такие минуты Майкл целовал тонкую кожу ее виска и говорил, что все будет хорошо, ведь он рядом – для него это было на подобии работы, и он работал круглые сутки. В колледже – преподавателем литературы, а дома – любовником и хорошим другом. 

– Все, что я вижу, как только открываю глаза, вызывает у меня отвращение, понимаешь? – спокойно говорила Элизабет, сгорбившись над раковиной. – С радостью бы проспала всю свою жизнь.

– Понимаю, – отвечал Майкл, вслушиваясь в далекие звуки синтезатора, доносившиеся из комнаты Джеймса.

– Да ты меня не слушаешь, – продолжала она тоном, который по идее должен был разбудить в Фассбендере чувство вины. – Когда-нибудь я соберу вещи и просто уеду. Вы будете ждать меня вечером, а я не вернусь. Будешь растить Джеймса сам, – размышляла Элизабет, смакуя собственное самоистязание. – Вам же без меня лучше только будет.

Ты даже не представляешь, насколько права, думал Майкл, поднимаясь со стула, чтобы мягко обнять ее напряженную спину.

Иногда Элизабет вновь собирала себя по кускам и превращалась в ту женщину, с которой познакомился Майкл. Она ходила на встречи с друзьями, а когда возвращалась, ругала подруг за мелочность, любовь к сплетням и лишний вес.

Элизабет была психологом, и, в попытках решить проблемы чужих людей, находилась абсолютно не в состоянии разобраться в своих собственных.

В представлении Майкла она являлась чем-то вроде вечно работающего радио, фоном шипящего на разные голоса с кухонной полки. 

* * *

\- Я рада за вас с Джеймсом, – однажды сказала Элизабет, и Майкла передернуло. – Два года назад, когда я встречалась с одним своим сотрудником, Джеймс грубил ему, да и просто отказывался находиться с ним в одной комнате, поганец, – беззлобно бросила она.

Джеймс не избегал Майкла, о нет, вовсе не избегал.

Он смотрел на него из-под пальцев, низко опустив голову, изучая, находясь в уверенности, что Майкл этого не замечает, и щурился, узнав, что Фассбендер вновь остается ночевать.

Он случайно оказывался на кухне, когда Майкл выходил покурить в третьем часу ночи, пил молоко прямо из бутылки, так что над губой обязательно оставались широкие белые мазки. Рылся в холодильнике, одной рукой одергивая задравшуюся гигантскую футболку, заменявшую ему пижаму.

Он вежливо спрашивал:

– Как ваши дела? Что там поделывает Оден? Все еще изнывает от любви?

Он ложился на диван и стучал пяткой по полу, закинув другую ногу на пухлую упругую спинку с массивными квадратными подушками, хрустел яблоками и пялился в потолок, будто все время на свете было его.

– Хотите? – спрашивал он, вытирая липкие пальцы о голую квадратную коленку.

– Хочу, – сипло отвечал Майкл, впиваясь взглядом в босую пятку, острый локоть и блестящий от сока рот.

– Держите, – говорил Джеймс, хватая с блюда еще одно яблоко и протягивая его Майклу, предлагая откусить кислый кусочек. – Что же вы не берете? Сказали, что хотите.

Он не любил мыть голову, а после душа никогда не причесывался, так что волосы сваливались в колтуны и вставали дыбом. Он запускал в них пальцы, чтобы растрепать еще больше и все время разбрасывал вещи – тетрадки, носки, непонятные книжки, которые откладывал раскрытыми, вверх обложкой, чтобы не забыть, где остановился.

– Убери, убери сейчас же! – заходилась лаем Элизабет в те дни, когда в могилу ее сводил беспорядок, а он инстинктивно ежился, как делают все дети, когда на них орут.

Он никогда не называл Элизабет «мамой» – он вообще редко к ней обращался, пытаясь свести их общение к минимуму, отделываясь необходимым «Доброе утро» и «Ну, я пошел». Это было не столько настоящей неприязнью, сколько подростковым протестом, грозившим через пару лет обернуться абсолютным равнодушием. Джеймс смотрел на Элизабет снисходительно и устало, отмахиваясь от ее просьб и слез, будто, еще не успев дожить до третьего десятка, уже смертельно устал от жизни, школы и матери. 

В одно утро вторника, когда Элизабет, разозлившись на то, что Фассбендер встал слишком поздно, бросила чашку об пол и заперлась в ванной, а Джеймс ушел в школу, Майкл, опустившись на его кровать, прижал к лицу измятую подушку, и от сдавившего все мышцы возбуждения и оглушающего запаха хотелось закричать.

Вот он – возвращается из школы, роется в корзине с бельем, разыскивая парный носок, мучает синтезатор, размашисто и восторженно рассказывает про «Рейнджерс», «Селтик» или что-то еще в этом роде, так близко – протяни руку и схватишь.

Иногда они все вместе смотрели кино на проекторе, но только вечерами, потому что в гостиной не было штор, и приходилось дожидаться темноты. 

Элизабет и Майкл сидели на диване – обычно она клала ему голову на плечо и засыпала на середине фильма, а Джеймс разваливался на полу и думал о чем-то своем, весьма далеком от происходящего на экране и их жизни в целом.

Бывало, Джеймс, устав сидеть в одной позе, вытягивал ноги и прислонялся спиной к их ногам, и Майкл замирал.

Где-то на заднем плане бормотали Клинт Иствуд и Джордж Клуни, а Майкл представлял себе, как Джеймс возьмет сейчас и медленно прижмется холодной щекой к его колену. Элизабет будет спать, а потому ничего не заметит. И они будут просто думать, глядя перед собой – Майкл о Джеймсе, а Джеймс – о чем-то своем, а кинолента будет крутиться фоном, экран мигать, а герои говорить о своей несчастной любви, жизни и смерти.

Майкл тихо погладит Джеймса по голове, а потом запустит пальцы ему во влажные после душа волосы, а Джеймс довольно зажмурится и выгнет шею.  
Пальцы Майкла бы легко дрожали от волнения, будто он сам стал на двадцать лет моложе, и они оба так бы и сидели еще час – замерши в тусклом свете черно-белых фильмов, а потом фильм кончится, Элизабет проснется, и они разойдутся спать, так и не сказав друг другу ни слова.

Чувство вины где-то потерялось, возвращаясь только в те минуты, когда Майкл, лежа на матрасе в своей облупленной и протертой квартире, не в силах подняться, вытирал липкую от спермы ладонь о влажную простынь.

Зависимость начинается с еще одного последнего раза, последнего укола, глотка, затяжки, взгляда, прикосновения и слова. Майкл семьдесят последних раз вглядывался в лицо спящего Джеймса, пытаясь запомнить темный приоткрытый рот, смазанное прозрачной тенью занавески спокойное лицо, руку, крепко обхватившую подушку. Пятьдесят последних раз Майкл закрывал глаза, стоя под душем, думая о том, как обкусанные ногти впились бы в его плечо. Тридцать последних вечеров он провел на кухне с Элизабет, обещая себе, что еще одна ночь и все, обдумывая в мелочах свой утренний побег, чтобы, глядя за завтраком на то, как Джеймс вылавливает разбухшие хлопья из миски с молоком, снова перенести все на неделю.

Потом зависимость перерастает в привычку, и последний раз уж не последний, а просто еще один в бесконечной череде затяжек, глотков и взглядов.

* * *

А потом Элизабет заявила:

– В субботу рождественская вечеринка у Эстер Брайан, все будут парами. У тебя есть подходящий костюм?

Майкл понял, что отступать поздно, и ровно через неделю, пройдя сквозь ворох бумажек и ряд учреждений, стал полноправным мужем загнанной собственными истериками женщины и отцом ее несовершеннолетнего сына.

* * *

– Дай мою чашку, Джеймс. Пожалуйста.

Джеймс, даже не пытаясь скрыть раздражения, закатил глаза, но все равно поднялся из-за стола, чтобы достать чашку Майкла – белую, в широкую синюю клетку – с верхней полки кухонного стеллажа. Он с размаху поставил ее на стол, но толстая скатерть съела звук удара.

– Ну и зачем вам чашка, если вы из нее не пьете?

Майкл снисходительно посмотрел на бесполезную чашку.

Зачем? Как зачем? Чтобы взглянуть на то, как ты вскинешь руку, пытаясь схватить фарфоровую ручку, как встанешь на цыпочки, так, что мышцы голени напрягутся и проступят под кожей. Поглядеть взметнувшийся край футболки, на причудливое наслоение оставшегося с мифического лета загара – сливочная полоска над яркой резинкой трусов, прозрачная солнечная тень с созвездием веснушек у края рукава и гладкая коричневая поясница.

– Это не моя чашка, Джеймс.

Макэвой вздохнул и снова потянулся за чашкой, но не сумел достать, скребнув ногтями по белому изогнутому ушку, и быстро сдался, так что Майкл еле успел отвести взгляд.

– Я не могу. Сами доставайте ваши несчастные чашки.

Фассбендер поднялся и пересек кухню, испытывая естественно-животную трудность при ходьбе. Джеймс, так и не отошедший от стеллажа, прижался бедром к его бедру и вдруг рассмеялся.

– А знаете, в Венесуэле находится самой большой водопад в мире. Почти километр.

А потом взял и выбежал вон, прихватив блестящее яблоко с синяком на боку со стола.

Наверное, именно с этого момента все пошло именно так, как было нужно.

Или как не нужно было вовсе.

* * *

По пятницам Элизабет приходила позже обычного, делая Фассбендеру невольный подарок в виде целого вечера один на один с Джеймсом.

Мальчик, бормоча что-то про занозу, плюхнулся на диван рядом – так, что пальцами ног Майкл касался его левого бедра – и с ожесточением принялся дергать за шнурки, от этого затягивавшиеся только туже. 

– Не мучайся, разрежь ножницами, – посоветовал Майкл.

Раздраженный Джеймс резко повернул голову, тряхнув не очень чистыми волосами. Наверняка они пахли хозяйственным мылом и горячей пылью – так пахла синяя наволочка подушки Макэвоя, скандалы, сны Майкла и слова «Простите меня, я не удержался», произнесенные пару месяцев назад в автобусе Джеймсом, слова, служившие самооправданием Майкла на протяжении последних нескольких лет.

Джеймс продолжал трепать шнурки с такой яростью, что казалось, он сейчас выломает себе пальцы. Наконец, распутав все узлы, Макэвой швырнул ботинок об зеркальную дверцу духовки и, прихрамывая, поплелся в ванную. 

Майкл приподнялся на локтях.

– Эй! Ты куда?

– Промыть эту чертову ногу, – Джеймса было плохо слышно из-за шума включенной воды. – А то еще будет какой-нибудь сепсис.

– И тебе отхватят ногу до щиколотки, – продолжил Майкл, заглядывая в ванную комнату. Джеймс сидел на бортике, вытирая босую левую стопу полотенцем, невысокий и угловатый. Застиранная майка растянулась на выпирающей, словно недоразвитое крыло, лопатке.

– Какое вам вообще дело до моей ноги? – равнодушно спросил он.

– Я муж твоей матери, Джеймс. Мне есть дело до всего, что касается тебя.

Джеймс передернул плечами, будто от холода или брезгливости. Простые слова прозвучали не так, как должны были, сухая неприкрытая правда, незамеченная только равнодушной ко всему, кроме себя, Элизабет, всколыхнулась и просочилась на поверхность, пробившись через бытовые глаголы и пару местоимений.

– Мне не нужен одноногий сын, – добавил Фассбендер, попытавшись свести все к шутке. – Дай я посмотрю.

– А я вам не сын. Попробуйте, – очень серьезно произнес Джеймс, не уточнив, что именно можно было попробовать. 

Майкл опустился на кафельный пол перед ванной и протянул руку.

Джеймс театрально поднял брови, изображая изумление.

– Доверить тебе мою ногу? – он внезапно перешел на «ты». - Думаешь, это хорошая идея?

И опустил ступню Майклу на колено, а потом внимательно, выжидающе посмотрел на него блестящими глазами, расчерченными отражением кафельной клетки.

– Ну, посмотри, чего ты там хотел.

Его босая ступня была молочной и бледной, слишком длинной и узкой, как у взрослого, будто развивалась отдельно от остального тела.

Майкл провел кончиками пальцев по подъему – ноги у Джеймса были холодные даже сейчас, после горячей воды – крепко схватил за пятку, сжав указательным и большим пальцем ахиллово сухожилие. 

Тонкая щепка, расплывшись, чернела под кожей, а вокруг уже расползалось воспаленное пятно. Джеймс зажмурился, приготовившись к боли, и поджал пальцы, на голени проступила напряженная узкая мышца.

– Тихо, – только и сказал Майкл, сжимая левой рукой холодную и длинную стопу. Он поднял голову, думая сказать, что будет совсем не больно, и увидел подбородок Джеймса в паре сантиметров от своих собственных глаз. 

Торчавшие из вырезанного горла футболки нитки распускались, и под левой ключицей Джеймса почему-то была видна размазанная капля синих чернил. 

– Ручка потекла, – пояснил Макэвой, ощутив взгляд. И зашипел, сморщив красный рот – скорее для вида, чем из-за действительной боли, когда Майкл, крепко схватив его за пятку, выдернул занозу.

Щепка упала на кафель, забилась между плит в одну из трещин, чтобы смешаться там с пылью и мелкой бетонной крошкой, а Джеймсова ступня уперлась Майклу в грудь.

– Мне все еще больно.

Побелевшими руками он вцепился в край ванны и немного раскачивался взад и вперед. Каждый раз, когда Джеймс наклонялся, его холодные пальцы ног сильно давили Майклу на ребра, заставляя заново подумать о том, что считается дозволенным, а что нет.

– Почему у тебя такие холодные ноги? – Майкл поймал босую ступню, крепко обхватив ее пальцами, так что Джеймс резко замер. 

– Хочешь загадку? – и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил. – Человек заходит в ресторан и заказывает мясо альбатроса. Ему приносят порцию, он пробует, а потом выходит на улицу, достает пистолет и стреляет себе в висок. Почему он застрелился?

– Его по какой-то причине замучила совесть? – спросил Майкл, ведя рукой выше, к джеймсову колену.

– Ты идешь в правильную сторону, – тихо сказал Джеймс, сгибая ногу сильнее. Джинсовая ткань плотно обхватывала острое колено. – Странно, что тебя она не замучила.

– Я не заметил, что тебе что-то не нравится, – прошептал Майкл.

– Дальше, – деловито ответил Джеймс, и по матовой мальчишеской щеке поползло красное пятно, не имеющее ничего общего с положенным румянцем смущения.

Пальцы Фассбендера метнулись выше и сжали бедро с внутренней стороны. 

Джеймс замер, сильнее вцепившись в бортик.

– А откуда у него пистолет? Он преступник? – отяжелевшие губы еле шевелились, воздух сгустился в горле, не добравшись до легких.

– Он? С точки зрения морали – быть может, – Макэвой снисходительно окинул Майкла скептическим взглядом, будто покупатель, раздумывающий – брать или не брать. – Но кому какое дело до морали? – задумчиво протянул он.  
Его загорелая ледяная ладонь метнулась к лицу Майкла, кончики пальцев быстро скользнули по гладко выбритому сухому подбородку. 

Майкл перестал понимать, о чем они говорят. Его скромная фантазия о щеке Джеймса на его колене, диаметрально деформировавшись, воплотилась в жизнь. Макэвой, в ожидании следующего вопроса, смотрел, наклонив голову набок. Он играл против правил – на каждый заданный Фассбендером вопрос полагалось должное «да» или «нет», Джеймс же свой ответ утаивал, давая понять лишь то, кто кого тут поймал.

– Все дело в мясе альбатроса? – подрагивающая ладонь Майкла легла на матерчатый пояс, большой палец поглаживал плоскою блестящую пряжку. 

– Горячо, – одними губами произнес Джеймс.

Майкл сглотнул оцарапавший горло сухой воздух, сидя на полу ванной меж разведенных мальчишеских колен.

– Он уже пробовал это мясо до этого? 

– Он много чего пробовал, Майкл.

Хлопнула входная дверь. Элизабет, которая всю свою нелепую жизнь была не вовремя и не к месту, вернулась домой.

* * *

В тот день лило так, что Майкл, сидя на диване в гостиной, не видел другой стороны улицы. Вода, стучащая по железной крыше крыльца, сливалась с неровным биением пульса, учащенного литрами выпитого черного кофе. Еще с полчаса назад небо было тяжелым и бурым, набрякшие гнилые облака сползли к нагретому асфальту, и дождь хлынул на землю, смывая с дорог осеннюю пыль. Теперь же стало светлее, небо таяло, но вода продолжала течь, с чудовищной силой ударяясь о железные листы крыши.

Майкл почему-то нервничал, а это случалось с ним крайне редко, и пытался читать какую-то газету, но стук воды отвлекал, напирая со всех сторон, ошметки теней трепыхались на гладких обоях и мебели, делая комнату меньше, душнее, ползали по всем поверхностям, вызывая у Майкла безотчетную брезгливость.

Дождь влажным сквозняком проникал в дом сквозь открытую форточку, новорожденная сырость залезала в рукава и под веки, но Фассбендеру было лень встать и закрыть окно.

Элизабет должна была придти ближе к ночи, а Джеймс где-то шлялся, и Майкл злился на него, на дождь, перекрывший движение в этом и так уже застойном городе и на все остальное в целом. 

Джеймс опаздывал, и то время, когда Майкл оставался с ним один на один, таяло, как это дождливое небо. Всю неделю мальчик вел себя, как ни в чем не бывало, будто не было ни занозы, ни наглых реплик, ни пятна под ключицей, ни побелевших от напряжения пальцев, сжимающих бортик ванны, ничего. 

Осознанно, с еще большим садистским удовольствием Джеймс продолжал делать то, что делал раньше. Задевал босой ступней ноги Майкла, когда садился за стол, сталкивался с ним у раковины по утрам и смеялся, капая зубной пастой на свою же футболку. Но и дальше не шел, будто загадывал свои идиотские загадки, которые невозможно решить, будучи в своем уме.

В замке затрещал ключ, хлопнула входная дверь.

Майкл замер и насторожился, машинально сжав газету в кулаке – страница с прогнозом погоды, обещавшим легкую облачность, задавленно хрустнула.

В коридоре что-то упало – Джеймс с врожденной неуклюжестью сбил локтем какой-нибудь тюбик гуталина. Ноги в промокших носках прошлепали по коридору, глухо скрипнули перекладины кровати, когда он прыгнул на толстый матрас, а остальные звуки проглотил стук дождя.

Майкл, сжав пальцами беленый дверной косяк, заглянул в комнату. 

Разбросанные по полу толстовки с перепачканными локтями и скомканное синее одеяло, сползшее с расстеленной кровати, тут же вспыхнули в нем, всколыхнув очередную фантазию.

Джеймс сидел к нему спиной, расковыривая еще сильнее сочно кровоточащую коленку.

Майкл неосторожно переступил с ноги на ногу – мальчик вздрогнул и обернулся, подставив свету влажные от дождя бледные щеки.

– Если кто-то будет спрашивать, меня нет дома, - выпалил он на одном дыхании, не имея никакого желания продолжать разговор. От былой издевки и звонких многогранных фраз не осталось и следа.

Очередная пятница прошла впустую, крутилось в голове Майкла. Он посмотрел на замазанное каплями стекло и стряхнул пепел в сахарницу. В саду мелькнула чья-то фигура, расплывшись в мареве дождя.

Через пару секунд человек уже позвонил в дверь – отрывисто, несколько раз. 

Джеймс пронесся по коридору и припал к глазку, прижавшись всем телом к темной дверной панели.

– Ч-черт, меня точно нет дома, – пробормотал он и метнулся обратно в комнату.

Наверняка, снова что-нибудь открутил.

Полицейский, мокнувший на крыльце, был совсем юным – над его верхней губой только пробивались зачатки усов. Он печально посмотрел на майкловы ноги и пару раз качнул головой как болванчик. 

– Это дом Элизабет Макэвой? – спросил он с затаенной гордостью человека, который только начал работать, но уже получил важное поручение.

– Да, это ее дом.

Майкл обдало потоком холодного воздуха. Полицейские одним своим видом умудрялись воззвать к его залежавшейся совести, а этого он не любил.

– Ее… - новоявленный служитель закона закашлялся, испортив торжественно-печальный момент, и на одном дыхании выпалил:

– Ее поездом переехало.

В глубине дома что-то хрустнуло – приникший к двери собственной комнаты Джеймс наступил на забытый у кровати стакан из-под молока.

* * *

Элизабет попала под колеса на станции Келвинбридж, провалившись в зазор между ярко-оранжевыми вагонами. Как так вышло – никто и не понял. Народу было достаточно много, чтобы камера не смогла зафиксировать падение, но и недостаточно для полноценного штампа «несчастный случай».

– Скорее всего, кто-то спихнул ее нечаянно, – жалобно промямлил юный полицейский, стоя на блестящем от дождя крыльце.

Падая, Элизабет разжала руку с чемоданом, в который сложила вещи – пальто, пару блузок, брюки и, помимо всякой мелочи, щипцы для завивки, хотя никогда на памяти Майкла ими не пользовалась. 

Может и пользовалась, а Майкл и не заметил. Неловко переминаясь от холода с ноги на ногу и размышляя над тем, стоит ли предложить полицейскому чаю или все же нет, он понял, что не может вспомнить цвет ее глаз. Они могли быть карими, как тот закаменелый брауни, который она пекла по воскресеньям. Или зелеными, как ее любимый халат, в который она куталась, с наслаждением плача в ванной вечерами. Или голубыми, как глаза ее сына.

Опознание тела заняло много времени - из морга Майкл вышел совсем поздней ночью, крепко сжимая ручку чемодана своей уже бывшей жены. В черном мокром асфальте плавали отражения фонарей, багаж в виде чемодана и легкого чувства вины ритмично бил Майкла по правому колену на протяжении всей дороги домой. 

Фассбендера удивило то, что она действительно сделала это. Собрала вещи и уехала, только вот не срослось, ха.

Майкл думал о том, как придет домой и, найдя дрожащего Джеймса в своей комнате, схватит его за мокрый от слез подбородок и заглянет в опухшие глаза.

– Джейми, – жестко скажет Майкл. - Погляди на этот чемодан. Твоя мать хотела уехать, потому что ей было на тебя плевать. Ей всегда было на тебя плевать. А теперь ее нет. Все, что у тебя есть – это я.

Джеймс рвано всхлипнет и спрячет заплаканное лицо у Фассбендера на груди.

Он смаковал эту фантазию, проигрывая разные варианты дальнейшего развития событий, все полчаса своего пути по пропитанному водой городу, а за пару кварталов до знакомой улицы выкинул чемодан вместе со всем содержимым в мусорный бак.

Пусть Джеймс запомнит собственную мать задыхающейся в неврозах великовозрастной девочкой, выпекавшей по воскресеньям каменные шоколадные пироги, а не женщиной, которая, положив щипцы для завивки между светлой блузой и летним сарафаном, вышла из дома, чтобы, сделав вид, что у нее и нет никакого сына, очертя голову, броситься в никуда.

* * *

В прихожей горел яркий свет, и первое, что бросилось в глаза, была начищенная весенняя обувь Элизабет, которую она за пару дней до этого, будучи в хорошем настроении, выставила рядами под вешалкой.

Джеймса Майкл нашел на той же расстеленной кровати. Он сидел, прислонившись к стене, и рассматривал стеллаж с книгами. Не было ни слез, ни опухших глаз, ничего, только плотно сомкнутые темные губы, пальцы, рассеянно мнущие край одеяла, и стеклянные черепки на полу.

Майкл молча опустился рядом, совершенно не представляя, что сказать. Он занес руку на плечом Макэвоя – внезапно ему стало ужасно жаль.

Фассбендер не знал, любил ли Джеймс Элизабет, в сущности, он не знал ровно ничего, но почему-то ему казалось, что вечное, пусть и не всегда желанное присутствие матери – ее халаты, вспышки гнева и неумелая нежность – давали мальчику уверенность в том, что он не один.

– Не трогай меня, пожалуйста, – звонко сказал Джеймс, сомнамбулически глядя пред собой.

– Послушай…

– Что мне «послушать»? 

Они сидели рядом, в паре сантиметров друг от друга, голова Майкла кишела нелепыми утешениями, вспомнились несчастные щипцы для волос, мокнущие сейчас в мусорном баке и столь неуместная сейчас загадка про самоубийцу и мясо альбатроса.

– Что, она сама… сама туда прыгнула? – вдруг спросил Джеймс.

Да черт ее знает.

– Нет, это был несчастный случай. Давка в метро, сам знаешь.

Стало неудобно и тоскливо. Тоска, вопреки обыкновению, не душила, а тихо дышала куда-то в щеку – Майкл чувствовал ее каждый раз, когда Джеймс поворачивался, чтобы задать еще один необратимый вопрос.

– Как я понимаю, спрашивать, что теперь будет со мной, нужно у тебя?

– А чего бы ты хотел?

– В Венесуэлу, – сказал Джеймс, притянув колени к груди и уткнувшись в них лицом. – Смотреть на водопады.

* * *

В день, когда они окончательно попрощались с Элизабет, не было ни дождя, ни солнца – в большом здании крематория стояла своя погода. Особый микроклимат, пахнущий чем-то вязким и сладким, лилиями и обмытыми хлоркой полами.

Людей было мало – пара сотрудников с каменными лицами, взявшийся черт знает откуда святой отец, те самые толстые подруги, неодобрительно поглядывающие на Фассбендера, и Джини, которая со свойственной ей въедливой гипертрофированной добросердечностью решила, что Майкл не сможет обойтись без ее поддержки. Весь час, когда пастор с гладким светлым лицом бубнил что-то над гробом, Джини норовила взять Майкла под локоть, будучи, видимо, в полной уверенности, что горе с минуты на минуту подкосит его, и он в бессилии упадет на натертый хлоркой пол.

Действительно плакала одна только некрасивая прилипала Кэрри – стояла где-то в заднем ряду, у самого входа, и поскуливала время от времени, издавая тонкие отрывистые всхлипы, которые вскоре превратились в икоту. 

Наверное, вспоминала совместные школьные годы, сокрушаясь по утерянной роли уродливой подружки.

Майкл, чувствуя полную руку Джини, обвившуюся вокруг его локтя, всю церемонию рассматривал лица бывших друзей Элизабет и затылок стоящего у самого гроба Джеймса.

На Макэвое был какой-то темный свитер весь усыпанный белесыми пылинками, он оцепенело склонил голову, так что, подайся Майкл чуть ближе, дышал бы ему прямо в проступившие на бледной покрытой легким персиковым пушком шее крупные позвонки.

Фассбендер вдруг подумал, что Джеймс в данную минуту прощается не только с матерью и ее недоношенной, исковерканной и эгоистичной любовью, но и со всем прошедшим куском жизни, отрезанным оранжевым вагоном метро.

Никто из присутствующих не хотел смотреть на гроб – их взгляды блуждали где-то в окнах, скользили по чужим лицам, они рассматривали собственные ногти, но ни в коем случае не могли позволить себе подумать о том, что скрывала усеянная крупными складками ткань, которой было накрыто истерзанное и разорванное колесами тело миссис Макэвой. Ткань доходила Элизабет до самого закостенелого бескровного лица со слишком яркими для покойницы губами, внушая мысль, что поезд превратил ее узкие бедра и веснушчатые плечи, к которым еще неделю назад прикасались губы Майкла, в нечто весьма непрезентабельное.

Когда пастор закончил, все прощающиеся, ради приличия в последний раз нехотя покосились на мертвый лоб Элизабет и потянулись к выходу, а Джеймс не двинулся с места, так продолжив стоять у гроба с опущенной на грудь головой.

Майкл аккуратно похлопал его по плечу, но Макэвой не шевельнулся.  
Глаза Джеймса были плотно закрыты, будто он, в нежелании смотреть на лежащие перед ним останки своей предыдущей жизни, заснул, стоя под сочувственными взглядами незнакомых ему людей.

* * *

Последующие две недели были рваными и нервными, и, если бы Майкл имел бы сентиментальную и пустую привычку вести дневник, то записал бы туда: «Смерть Элизабет принесла мне не долгожданную свободу действий, а внезапное осознание собственной ответственности и некоторую неловкость». 

Ответственность Фассбендер ощутил внезапно – когда Джеймс, с легким отвращением вороша вилкой недоваренную картошку, заявил, что они питаются ей уже шестой день, и его уже тошнит от одного ее вида.

Майкл посмотрел на него – одетого в жеваную нестранную футболку, встрепанного и мрачного – и внезапно понял, что Джеймс – ребенок. Теперь уже его ребенок, за которым нужно следить, будить его по утрам в школу, объяснять, что нельзя ради смеха воровать машинные номера, и Элизабет, деликатно кашлянув в голове Майкла, сделала свое фирменное «да ну» и произнесла:

– Что ж, Майкл, именно этого ты и хотел. Теперь у тебя есть мальчик, твой мальчик, твой целиком и полностью. 

Он опустил взгляд на пальцы, раздраженно отстукивающие по столу какой-то ритм и отметил, что у Джеймса слишком длинные ногти с темной каймой забившейся под них грязи, и у Фассбендера вспотели ладони от мысли, что мальчик теперь и впрямь его, слишком его. От обрушившейся ответственности зазудело под ребрами.

Вслед за этим пришла и неловкость. Майкл не знал, куда девать руки – ему хотелось прикоснуться, хотелось еще раз задать вопрос и выбить свое долгожданное «да», он все надеялся, что однажды ночью Джеймс все-таки придет к нему и сдастся, залезет под одеяло, устало уткнется лицом в майклову шею и попросит – помочь, поговорить, поддержать, но весь предыдущий Джеймс сполз шелухой и исчез, оставляя Фассбендеру съежившегося от неожиданного удара жизни подростка, не желавшего делиться с Майклом ничем.

Со дня смерти Элизабет Джеймс ни разу не плакал – а если и плакал, то не на глазах у Майкла. У него не было ни глубокой депрессии, ни нервных срывов, он и не говорил об этом. Внезапная потеря не сказалась на его лице, а заползла куда-то глубже, внутрь, превратив позвоночник из стержня в изогнутую дугу. Когда он по утрам склонялся над раковиной, чтобы плеснуть водой во все еще покрытое сном лицо, позвонки выпирали еще сильнее, чем раньше, не обычная худоба, а результат травмы, болезненная и одинокая сутулость. Джеймс растерял свои привычки, которые Майкл успел выучить, как свои собственные – забывал наушники и привычную наглость, просыпался слишком рано, а неразмешанный сахар в его тарелке с хлопьями оседал на дне густым сиропом.

У Майкла не хватало смелости (или, быть может, хватало чувства такта) задать вопрос, была ли это первая смерть в жизни Джеймса. Он понял, что ни разу не интересовался, где, например, находится мистер Макэвой, сбежал ли он от жены, впившейся в него судорожными истериками, или умер. Во всяком случае, никто из родственников не появился ни на похоронах, ни позже. Этот факт внушал Майкл будоражащую мысль, что мальчик и впрямь остался один во всем мире. Наклонившись ночью над спящим Джеймсом и вглядываясь в темное лицо и беззащитные узкие плечи, Майкл глубоко дышал, чтобы не сорваться, и думал о том, что, в сущности, готов ждать долго. 

Оборвались эти две недели внезапно – то была пятница, и Майкл пришел в школу к последнему уроку. У него было пятнадцать минут до очередной лекции очередному классу недоумков, так что он поднялся в учительскую, чтобы сделать себе кофе.

Майкл ждал, пока вскипит чайник, рассеянно разглядывая пробковую табличку с расписанием, какими-то чеками, записками («Раковина на третьем этаже течет, вызовите сантехника»), и его взгляд зацепился за желтую клейкую бумажку, где размашистым почерком Джини было написано: «Ну что, добился своего?»

Ни подписи, ни адресата, четыре слова печатными буквами, от которых Майкла бросило в пот – ему казалось, что он чувствует, как под мышками расползаются темные пятна. Фассбендер ослабил галстук и посмотрел на чайник – тот все еще кипел, вода лопалась в прозрачной шкале с отметками, пузыри взрывались один за другим, конечно, Джини могла говорить про что угодно – про деньги, которые перешли Майклу после смерти супруги, или дом, или про что-то еще, чего Майкл не знал, она, в конце-концов, могла просто ошибиться или написать это просто так, конечно, она ни в коем случаем не имела в виду мальчика, нет, никак нет.

Ну что, Майкл, добился своего, теперь можешь трахать его, не опасаясь внезапного появления истеричной мамаши?

Так и не дождавшись кипяченой воды, Фассбендер поправил галстук, и, подгоняемый мыслями о том, что Джини уже сидит у него дома, расспрашивая Джеймса о том, не подглядывает ли новоявленный отец за тем, как его сын вечерами принимает душ, выбежал из школы, так и не проведя урока.  
Найдя дома одного лишь Джеймса, лениво перебирающего клавиши синтезатора, Майкл, продолжая чувствовать все тот же зуд паранойи, прямо с порога выпалил:

– Собирайся. Мы уезжаем.

* * *

Ночью прибрежные огни Абердина обвивались вокруг вогнутого подковой берега, проводя четкую границу между бетонным пляжем и пропитанной портовым бензином черной водой. 

От порта к окраине обветренные старые домики разрастались, вытягиваясь вверх, образуя амфитеатр – от одноэтажных сувенирных магазинов к блочным многоквартирным башням, среди которых попадались осколки парков и бульваров. Над портом высились склетообразные шеи кранов, а по улицам сновали толпы туристов, перебегая от замков к соборам.

В их последний вечер в Глазго все еще пребывающий в прострации Джеймс был совершенно равнодушен к тому, куда они едут, что будут делать, где будут жить – на сообщение Майкла о том, что им нужно уехать на время, он просто пожал плечами и пошел собирать вещи.

– Это надолго? – спросил он, опускаясь на пол, чтобы распотрошить пакет с массой непарных носков. – Синтезатор брать смысла не имеет?

– Не знаю. Как ты хочешь. Просто съездим, развеемся, – Майкл сидел на незастеленной кровати, глядя на его сгорбленную белую спину.

Опасаясь косых взглядов гостиничных портье, Фассбендер зашел на первый попавшийся сайт с большим выбором съемных квартир и комнат, набрал номер, который первым бросился в глаза и сказал, что они готовы въехать завтра же.

– Вас двое? – хрипло спросили из трубки. – С девушкой, что ли?

– Нет, – быстро ответил Майкл, предчувствуя лавину каверзных вопросов. – С сыном.

По лицу Джеймса, запихивающего в рюкзак какие-то провода, внезапно расползлась довольная улыбка.

– Ну что ж, ждем. Правда, сомневаюсь, что вам у нас понравиться, – только и раздалось из трубки, после чего собеседник дал отбой.

Позже Майкл так и не смог точно определить, с кем же тогда он общался по телефону – квартиру, а вернее комнату, они снимали у группы студентов, пребывающих в вечном алкогольном тумане. Старший из них, тощий парень по имени Энджел с вечным отпечатком эйфории на лице, решил, что деньги на очередную дозу метадона куда важнее, чем лишняя комната. 

По утрам студенты галдели, заваривая чай на кухне, а потом разбредались, кто куда – к последним лекциям в свои колледжи, на временные работы, откуда их регулярно выкидывали за прогулы, или просто слоняться по городу, чтобы вечером вернуться в свою коммуну и вновь говорить без остановки до того момента, когда их расслабленные таблетками языки уже не поворачивались, вспухая во ртах.

Майкл с Джеймсом прибыли в Абердин поздно вечером, транспорт уже не работал, так что до квартиры пришлось добираться пешком. Сверившись в очередной раз с картой, Майкл посмотрел на Джеймса, рассматривающего слепую витрину спортивного магазина, затянутую мерцанием велосипедных спиц, и закурил. Ситуация поражала своим идиотизмом – чужой город, чужой ребенок, отсутствие хоть какого-либо плана, лучше просто не придумаешь.

Доплелись до своего временного дома они к трем часам ночи – после долго надрывного треска полумертвого звонка внутри квартиры кто-то закопошился, погремели цепочки, и из-за двери высунулась встрепанная голова Энджела со свисавшей в уголке рта незажженной сигаретой. Из глубины комнат доносились обрывки звонкого женского голоса и частые взрывы хохота.

– Ааа… – произнес он, будто забыл, что хотел сказать. – Вы, должно быть, Майкл, а это, видимо, ваш сын.

– Ага, сын, – ответил Джеймс с непередаваемой интонацией, превратившей слово «сын» в какой-то безумный эвфемизм.

Но Энджелу, равно как и всем его бесчисленным сожителям, существовавшим единым организмом в своей наполненной клубами перегара квартирке, было абсолютно все равно. 

* * *

Первые несколько дней они упорно вставали рано – из волос Джеймса торчал пух расползшейся старой подушки – и осматривали достопримечательности, гуляли, или ездили за город в покрытые пожухшей листвой парки.

– Это что? – спрашивал Макэвой, придирчиво разглядывая пиццу. – Что-то морское? Я такое есть не собираюсь, уволь.

Майкл бесился и отвечал, что он может вообще не есть, если не хочет.

– Лол, а вот и не буду, – говорил Джеймс. – И вообще, не кричи на меня.

За стеной, на кухне, со звоном разлетелась тарелка – студенты снова что-то отмечали, создавая ощущение того, что где-то совсем рядом безостановочно бурлит какая-то другая жизнь. Пусть бессистемная и ненормальная, но куда более понятная, чем жизнь Майкла.

Говорили они редко – Фассбендеру нечего было сказать о своей жизни, а сам Джеймс, если и рассказывал, то исключительно нереалистичные и абсолютно дикие истории, которые якобы с ним произошли.

Иногда он спрашивал, что они будут делать дальше, а Майкл пытался сделать вид, что это самая что ни на есть обычная поезда в соседний город на недельку другую, но получалось плохо.

Когда Джеймс приволок домой бесформенного кота с обвисшими комками линялой шерсти и с мастерски разыгранными слезами в голосе стал умолять оставить его, стало очевидно, что Макэвой прекрасно понимал все, и этот спектакль со «съездим-развеемся» был абсолютно бессмысленным.

– Ну можно? Можно мы его оставим? – вдохновенно прошептал Джеймс Фассбеднеру в ухо. Он склонился за спиной сидящего Майкла, прижавшись грудью к его взмокшей спине и положив острый подбородок на майклово плечо, так что хотелось, заведя руку за голову, вцепиться в отросшие темные волосы.

– Пожалуйста, – капризно повторил Джеймс и сомкнул голые руки у Майкла на груди, обнимая. – Посмотри на него, он же помрет на улице.

Я тоже так скоро помру, подумал Майкл и разрешил оставить кота.

Правда, животное так и не стало той необходимой деталью, которая вынуждает называть ободранную комнату с кроватью, раскладным креслом и столом словом «дом» – Джеймс забыл про него через две недели, и вскоре кот растворился в таких же линялых и пыльных креслах, просиженных друзьями Энджела.

Утром выходного дня Майкл обнаружил кота на кухне около оставленного кем-то блюдцем с водой. Рядом, раскинувшись на деревянном стуле, сидел вечно пьяный добродушный Энджел.

– Хороший зверь, если надумаете валить, оставьте нам, – он облизал край папиросной бумаги, чтобы свернуть себе самокрутку. – У меня был младший брат, тоже вечно цеплялся за то, что ему не было нужно.

* * *

– Так там сидел парень на асфальте и играл на гитаре, – рассказывал Джеймс. Он разлегся на кровати, свесив голову вниз, так что щеки и лоб его быстро покраснели из-за ударившей в лицо крови. – Я остановился посмотреть, толпа была большая. А потом подошел этот мужик, лет пятидесяти, и спросил, нравится ли мне. Я сказал, что да, я ведь и сам играю. На синтезаторе. А он представился Питером, спросил, как зовут меня, и что я здесь делаю. 

Майкл, который промаялся бессонницей всю предыдущую ночь на своем кресле, вслушиваясь в скрипящие под ворочающимся Джеймсом пружины и ежечасно вставая покурить, проспал полдня и теперь, сидя на той же кровати, слушал Макэвоя вполуха, рассеянно водя пальцем по его голой ноге.

– Я сказал, что живу тут с тобой. Что круглыми днями ничего не делаю и страдаю от скуки.

– Врун, когда это ты страдал от скуки?

– С тобой я страдаю от ужасной скуки, Майкл, – буркнул Джеймс. – Не отвлекайся, слушай дальше. А он такой, мол, ты заходи ко мне, посмотрим, что ты там играешь, я в таких делах шарю. И телефон дал. И сказал, что я замечательный мальчик. И просил у тебя спросить, где ты взял такого чудного мальчика.

– И? – усмехнулся Майкл, не понимая, к чему была эта дикая выдумка. – Что ты ответил?

– Я? – переспросил Джеймс, приподнявшись на локтях. Его лицо было малиновым. Он приоткрыл рот и пару раз моргнул, будто выдерживая паузу перед эффектным фокусом. – Я сказал, что зайду в ближайшее время. Позвоню и зайду. А вот его телефон.

Джеймс запустил руку в карман, широко улыбаясь, в точности угадав, что Майкл до этой минуты ему не верил.

На бумажке, которую он извлек из кармана, кто-то убористым подчерком записал номер – восьмерки с плавными петлями, остроугольные единицы, и подпись с узкой, вытянутой буквой «П». Перед глазами Фассбендера мгновенно сложилось лицо этого удачливого Питера – почему-то седые, пожелтевшие от табачного дыма усы, запавшие глаза, увитые красной сеткой лопнувших сосудов, набрякшие веки, подрагивающие по-собачьи иссушенные губы, тонкий нос. И Джеймс, который с нарочитой издевательской наивностью отдает принадлежащее Майклу «да» этому вострому лицу.

– Завтра же и пойду, – Макэвой смял бумажку и перекатывал ее пальцах.

Майкл резко выпрямился, в спине вспыхнула потянутая мышца.

– С ума сошел? Ты собираешься пойти к какому-то непонятному мудаку, который подкатил к тебе на улице?

– А почему бы и нет?

– Не знаю даже, почему. Может, потому что совершенно очевидно, что этот твой Питер – больной извращенец? Или потому что так снимают блядей? Или потому что я просто не пущу тебя? Ты хоть иногда думаешь головой?

Джеймс плотно сжал побелевшие от обиды губы и вцепился в край одеяла, широко распахнув глаза. Он весь сжался, притянув колени к груди, так что кричать на него внезапно показалось абсурдным. 

– Ладно, – примирительно сказал Майкл. – Ты же сам говорил, что мама учила тебя не разговаривать с незнакомцами…

И прикусил язык, но Джеймс уже вздрогнул, словно его ударили, и, скатившись с кровати, выбежал из комнаты, всхлипнув где-то в коридоре. 

Вслед за торопливыми шагами хлопнула дверь ванной комнаты, вырвав с корнем все звуки и оставив Майкла в кромешной тишине.

– Черт, – прошептал Фассбендер, уронив голову на согнутые руки.

Он поднялся на ноги и посмотрел в окно, где над далеким морем возвышались церковные шпили и изломанные силуэты кранов, склонившихся над водой. 

На столике возле кровати были расставлены грязные чайные чашки.

– Джеймс, – сказал он, прислонившись лбом к двери. – Джеймс?

Майкл хотел извиниться, или снова накричать на него, ворваться внутрь и, вцепившись в веснушчатые плечи, встряхнуть мальчишку, чтобы выбить всю эту дикую дурь, выдумки, преувеличения и легкость, с которой Джеймс вновь и вновь делал виноватыми всех, кроме себя, выворачивая все наизнанку, потроша из исследовательского любопытства. 

Квартира до самого вечера пустовала, Джеймс молчал, запершись в своей ванной, а Майклу ничего не оставалось, кроме как сидеть на полу в коридоре и ждать, разглядывая темно-зеленый коврик у двери.

* * *

Создавалось ощущение, что пол в некоторых комнатах их абердинского дома постепенно оседал, чтобы рано или поздно с грохотом провалиться на нижние этажи. Прямо за порогом их комнаты кто-то услужливо положил свернутый в рулон ковер в попытке соорудить подобие ступени, но Майкл все равно каждый раз спотыкался, проваливаясь ногой в неожиданную пустоту.

Ему вообще казалось, что он бредет по бесконечным ступеням, но вот понять куда – вверх или вниз – он никак не мог.

– Я хочу «Сникерс», ¬– сказал Джеймс, развалившись в кресле.

– Магазин за углом все еще работает, – ответил Майкл, отвлекшись от изучения собственной электронной почты.

– А мне лень завязывать шнурки.

– Иди в носках.

– Сам иди в носках. Лучше бы помог, – Джеймс лениво пнул ботинок, так что тот закатился под кресло.

– Помог шнурки завязать?

– А почему бы и нет?

Майкл отложил ноутбук, и сел в его ногах на ковре у кресла. Ему было несложно завязать шнурки, вовсе нет.

– А можно мне пива?

– Нельзя.

– Почему? Знаешь, у нас в школе была одна вечеринка – в честь окончания года, так вот, разумеется, пить там не разрешалось, но мы же все равно пили.

– Молодцы.

– Но ты не дослушал историю до конца. Это же лето, было уже тепло. Мы все стояли в дворе, и там была девочка – ну, где-то на класс старше. И мы стояли и разговаривали, а потом она взяла меня за руку и утащила в здание школы. А там толпа народу, все галдят, как чокнутые, а она тащит меня за руку сквозь весь этот праздничный замес. У нее еще волосы были светлые. В хвост убранные.

– И?

– Ну и проходим мы, значит, а там какая-то кладовка, швабры все эти, ведра, места нет, сам понимаешь. А она еще и выше меня была – каблуки, все дела, и тут она берет и целует меня. А потом она становится на колени – прямо на этот пол липкий, голыми коленками, и джинсы мне расстегивает. И руки у нее еще были такие маленькие и гладкие. И теплые.

Майкл бросил бессмысленные попытки завязать шнурки – пальцы все равно уже дрожали. Ему оставалось только опереться локтями на колени Джеймса и слушать этот вздор, и представлять, какое лицо было у Макэвоя в тот момент в той проклятой кладовке.

– И она смотрит на меня снизу вверх – в темноте, конечно, не разглядишь, но я знал, что он смотрит, а потом берет мой член в рот. И ее рот был в разы горячее ее ладоней. И она обсасывала его и лизала, а я держался за какую-то швабру, чтоб не упасть.

– А потом?

– А потом я кончил, забрызгал свои штаны и ее лицо, а она вытерла сперму со своего рта рукавом, поцеловала меня в щеку своими грязными губами и сбежала, хлопнув дверью. На следующий год я пытался поговорить с ней, когда мы столкнулись в коридоре, а она просто улыбнулась и сказала, что не знает меня. Вот шлюха.

Майкл огладил ладонями расставленные джинсовые бедра, приподнял край футболки и, вытянувшись, прошептал Джеймсу в живот:

– Неужели?

– Все так и было, – ответил Макэвой и набрал полную грудь воздуха, будто собирался нырять.

Где-то внизу, по улице, с грохотом и хрипом пронесся мотоцикл.

Майкл выждал еще пару секунд, а потом подался вперед и крепко схватил Джеймса за талию правой рукой – тот даже и не думал сопротивляться, наоборот, сполз ниже, так что жесткая джинсовая ткань проехалась по подбородку Майкла. Босая ступня оказалась у Фассбендера на пояснице, а обутая чиркнула подошвой по ковру, и Майкловы губы толкнулись в гладкий напряженный живот. Джеймс свистяще и тихо засмеялся – искренне и по-настоящему, как маленький ребенок, которого щекочут, засмеялся так, что Майкл, преодолевая сладкое головокружение, от которого немело в затылке, мог только дернуть его футболку наверх, чтобы провести губами по теплому животу, впиваясь пальцами в рвано вздымающуюся грудь и тощие ягодицы. 

Джеймс с силой стукнулся затылком о деревянный ободок спинки кресла и подался бедрами вперед, и рот Майкла скользнул по его набрякшему паху. 

Фассбендер потянулся наверх за поцелуем, но Джеймс увернулся, подставив открытую шею, и вцепился в плечи Майкла, когда тот прошелся языком по ключицам, чтобы потом вылизать впадинку между ними. Джеймс остро пах и дрожал, его хотелось – хотелось дышать им, сосать его и сцеловывать мурашки с плеч, вдавливая всем телом в спинку кресла. Рука Майкла скользнула под резинку трусов с дурацким принтом, самыми кончиками пальцев задевая головку напряженного члена. Джеймс дернулся всем телом, и у них обоих перехватило дыхание от осознания того, что бросить уже невозможно. 

Макэвой ерзал в кресле и бездумно гладил Майкла по голове, а тот уже расстегнул его брюки и спустил их вместе с трусами до середины бедер, чтобы облизать его член и поджатые яйца, невольно соревнуясь с той далекой и, возможно, выдуманной девочкой из кладовки и ее грязными губами. 

Перемешивая свою слюну с выделившийся смазкой, Майкл взял его член в рот, задыхаясь от желания прикоснуться и к себе. Но Фассбендеру оставалось только тереться пахом о кресло – казалось, что, стоит ему хоть немного ослабить хватку и выпустить Джеймса, как тот выскользнет и исчезнет. 

Джеймс мелко дрожал, толкаясь бедрами и сжав руки в кулаки. Он очень быстро кончил, с коротким «а», отозвавшимся взрывом в их ушах, испачкав семенем обивку, свои бедра и левую щеку Фассбендера. 

Сперма стекала с уголка губ Майкла. 

Ему казалось, что сейчас он счастлив.  
Джеймс лежал в кресле и глядел в потолок.

– Как же это хорошо, – сказал он, делая глубокий вдох. – Кажется, я не могу никуда идти. Ноги не держат.

– А зачем тебе куда-то идти?

Майкл облизал губы и посмотрел на расслабленное и мягкое лицо Джеймса.

– Я все еще хочу «Сникерс».

* * *

Магазин на углу оказался закрыт, и Майкл долго блуждал по району в поисках супермаркета, продираясь через толпы гуляющих. 

Девушка, сидящая за кассой, долго разглядывала его лицо, и Майкл вдруг подумал, что она чувствует чистый запах спермы, исходящий от его кожи, волос и одежды.

Около облицованного пожелтевшей плиткой подъезда стояла, вспыхивая всполохами мигалки, которую забыли выключить, машина скорой помощи, а входную дверь кто-то прижал крупным булыжником, впустив фонарный свет в сырое пространство лестничной клетки.

Последние пару метров Майкл преодолел бегом, лифт, как назло, был сломан, так что подниматься пришлось пешком. Сверху раздавались чьи-то голоса, Майкл взбираясь по лестнице, мял в руках «Сникерс», перебирая всевозможные варианты того, что могло произойти, бессознательно откидывая те, которые касались Джеймса.

На площадке пятого этажа что-то нашептывал в рацию полицейский, так что «Сникерс», сжатый в кулаке, окончательно потерял форму, растекшись густой массой в хрустящей обертке. У распахнутой двери в бывшую квартиру Энджела одна из девиц – рыжая, в пальто, накинутом поверх нижнего белья ядреного цвета, - рыдала, уронив лицо в приросшие к щекам ладони, а еще один полицейский говорил ей какие-то глупости, неловко гладя по дрожащему плечу. 

С Джеймсом было все в порядке – он так и сидел в кресле с развязанными шнурками на правом ботинке, снова провалившийся куда-то в себя, мрачный и всклокоченный, далекий от стоявшего вокруг топота и затяжных воплей.

А вот Энджел умер во сне, приняв слишком большую дозу метадона.

– Дыра, – вынес свой вердикт Джеймс, когда Майкл, вновь опустившись перед ним на колени, заглянул в его бесцветные глаза, и на следующий день они уехали, оставив безымянного кота пустой квартире, застывшей в эхе в секунду испарившегося веселья.

* * *

А потом наступили комнаты, самые разные – съемные, с прозрачными шторами и электрическими плитками, водруженными на письменные столы в связи с катастрофической нехваткой места. Наступили скрипящие матрасные пружины, комкастые подушки, тихий смех Джеймса в сырой темноте и бесконечные просьбы Майкла вести себя хоть немного тише.

Прихожие таких домов всегда были оснащены подставками для зонтов, входные двери – цепочками и парой замков, а утренний чай, заваренный уже раз в десятый, неизменно проходил под аккомпанемент какой-нибудь больной Альцгеймером, Паркинсоном или просто депрессией хозяйки, втиснувшейся между холодильником и стиральной машиной.

Иногда какая-нибудь одна, убрав истонченную бесцветную прядь волос за ухо, с давно просроченным старческим кокетством говорила:

– Ничего себе, а ваш Джеймс совсем на вас не похож!

Майкл натянуто улыбался, а уже вечером засовывал их вещи в рюкзаки под недовольные причитания Джеймса, которому именно в этот раз их временное пристанище пришлось по душе.

Иногда комнаты сменяли номера мотелей, пропахшие маслом близлежащих бензозаправок, и всегда – с одной лишней кроватью и пересохшими тостами на завтрак, с дурацкими названиями и набрякшими от туманов вывесками, с которых сгнившей шкуркой сползали наклеенные яркие пейзажи, открывая деревянную голь. Джеймс засовывал запакованные поштучно зубочистки в карман и жевал их – сначала одну сторону, потом другую.

– Дыра, – говорил он. – Дыра за дырой. Где мы вообще находимся, ты знаешь?

Майкл не знал. Их перемещения не имели никакой цели, но вечно преследующее его ощущение, что он всего лишь меняет одно дерьмо на другое, растворилось в клетчатых скатертях, вое несущихся поездов и футболках Джеймса с неизменно вырезанными воротниками.

– Дыра, – соглашался Майкл. – Но мы всегда можем найти другую дыру.

– Все тут дыра, – задумчиво тянул Джеймс, пожевывая зубочистку. – Я в вечной дыре. А ты – тем более.

На третьем переезде Джеймс таки сумел убедить Майкла, что школа – это совсем не так важно, как кажется, и он вполне смог бы прожить и без нее. 

– Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, – затараторил он, дыша Майклу в шею. – Я не хочу в школу. В конце-концов, нельзя же каждый месяц их менять. Я бы хотел велосипед.

– Ты умрешь необразованным, – усмехнулся тогда Майкл, а Джеймс залез холодными пальцами под его рубашку, таким образом в корне изменив взгляды Фассбендера на собственное образование.

Макэвой тяжело дышал и закидывал подбородок, когда Майкл проводил кончиком языка по его прозрачной ушной раковине, а криво откромсанные волосы, прилипшие к вспотевшему лбу, все еще пахли домом и мятной зубной пастой – разумеется, ему можно было не ходить в школу.

Иногда Джеймс уходил куда-то глубоко в себя, рот у него белел, и он только и делал, что слушал музыку, прилипнув взглядом к оконным стеклам, смотря даже не за окно, а на него.

Наступили вокзалы и поезда, бесплотные и бесполые голоса диспетчеров, судорожная проверка купейных замков и глухой звук, с которым джеймсовы колени и локти стукались о твердые стенки вагона. Поезда были разные – в одних круглосуточно играло радио, в некоторых у Джеймса пропадало всякое настроение, и он только и делал, что огрызался и жевал свои зубочистки. 

Были и другие – с рядами пластиковых кресел и переслащенным чаем. В таких час превращался в неделю, а после сна нещадно ломило спину.

– Посмотри, – говорил Джеймс, показывая пальцем куда-то вдаль, где за стеклом со свистом проносились низкие прозрачные облака. – Видишь холм? Давай посмотрим.

Они выходили на ближайшей станции, плюнув на оплаченные билеты до следующего большого города, и смотрели. Джеймс бежал наверх, а Майкл тащился вслед за ним, и под его подошвами шуршали и осыпались мелкие камешки, так что нога соскальзывала и сползала вниз.

Бросить бы курить, думал он, разглядывая мелкий темный кустарник, мхом покрывавший склоны пологих холмов.

– Смотри-ка, если засунуть руку в муравейник – она станет кислая.

Наверное, Джеймс никогда не покидал пригородов Глазго.

– Нет-нет, ты попробуй, – и подсовывал растопыренные кислые пальцы Майклу под нос.

Бескрайние бурые холмы казались закостеневшими волдырями, вздувшимися на шотландских полях.

Ветер трепал Джеймсу волосы, и он ежился от холода, обняв себя за плечи, и жадно заглядывал за горизонт.

– Серьезно, где мы находимся? Ты слышал название станции? Это Шотландия или уже Англия? Край мира какой-то.

Майклу в глубине души было плевать на все края, не считая края растянутой черной футболки, трепыхавшегося на пряном и сухом ветру.

* * *

– Я по объявлению. По поводу вашего второго этажа. Нас двое – я и мой сын, Джеймс.

За полтора часа до этого в обшарпанном привокзальном туалете, переводя взгляд с сероватых прилипших к раковине обмылков на собственное отражение в зеркале, Майкл долго репетировал эту фразу, которая никогда не звучала, как надо. Он говорил это множество раз, но каждый спотыкался на «Мой сын, Джеймс». 

Майкл был уверен, что в какой-то момент очередная домохозяйка, сдающая им комнату, скажет:

– Ну да, разумеется, ваш сын, Джеймс, но скажите, красное пятно над его левой ключицей – это результат вашей отцовской любви? 

На «мой сын, Джеймс» Майкла всегда распирало от болезненного веселья, а иногда ему даже хотелось сказать:

\- Это мой сын, Джеймс, и именно его я трахаю каждую ночь вот уже три месяца. 

А потом добавить:

– Ладно, я приврал. Иногда мы трахаемся еще и днем, если находим время и место.

А потом продолжить:

– В самых разных местах – в общественных туалетах и купе, на наших вечных съемных квартирах, один раз даже в парке. Конечно, снаружи он выглядит довольно несговорчивым мальчиком, но, вы не поверите, когда я трахаю его, он буквально превращается в другого человека. Кусается и стонет как последняя блядь. Да что я вам рассказываю – вы наверняка сами знаете этих подростков и школьников. А если не знаете – поверьте мне, у меня есть некоторый опыт в таких делах.

Этим утром они, взмокшие после долгих часов в душном вагоне, вывалились на вокзал Дорноха. Полусонный Джеймс, не переставая тереть глаза и щеки с рифлеными отпечатками твердого купейного дивана, заявил, что хочет есть, после чего Майкл оставил его в маленьком вокзальном кафе, где давали сэндвичи с жухлым салатом и кофе из автомата, а сам пошел искать ближайший газетный ларек. Это был своеобразный ритуал – каждый город для них начинался для них с газетного ларька, с объявлений о сдаче жилья и раздела «работа». В тот единственный раз, когда они изменили этому правилу, им пришлось ночевать в парке, в результате чего Майкл имел серьезный разговор с квартальным полицейским, а Джеймс – подозрение на ангину.

Когда Майкл скупив штук пять газет, вернулся в кафе, Джеймс спал, уронив голову на сложенные руки. Над его головой висел плакат – пухлое красное сердце рассекала надпись: «Скидка сорок процентов парам в день святого Валентина».

– Как ты думаешь, – спросил Джеймс, щелком сбросив со стола пустой пластиковый стаканчик, – нам бы дали скидку в день святого Валентина?

– Мне бы дали по физиономии в лучшем случае, про худший я и думать не хочу. 

Майкл засунул газеты в красный рюкзак и сказал:

– Я нашел нам квартиру. У некого отца Монти.

– Монти – это его имя или фамилия? И он что, священник?

– Черт его разберет.

Джеймс присвистнул. Ему уже нравился Дорнох.

* * *

Их второй этаж был подчистую забит всякой дрянью, которую святой отец, видимо, складывал сюда на протяжении многих лет. В стенном шкафу в коридоре лежало семь чемоданов, на кухне стояла вешалка для пальто, которая явно не поместилась в прихожей, но не было ни одной сковородки, под ванну предыдущий жилец или сам хозяин засунул скрученные рулонами протертые пледы, на полках, помимо книг, были выставлены ряды фарфоровых овец и кроликов, а от раскладушки, которую им любезно передал священник, на деле остался один остов. Мистеру Монти, пребывающему в блаженном незнании истинного положения вещей, разумеется, не пришло в голову, что раскладушка была совершенно лишней.

По стенам и потолку расползались рыжеватые разводы ржавой воды, просочившейся через чердак, а в изголовье одноместной кровать с толстым закаменелым матрасом кто-то приколол к обоям ламинированную картонку с изображенной на ней Марией. Через пару дней Джеймс не выдержал и снял ее, а Майкл еще долго шутил на эту тему.

– Мне кажется, что она на нас смотрит. И это абсолютно не смешно, Майкл, – серьезно говорил Джеймс. – Я вообще-то в детстве ходил в воскресную школу. 

Его отношения с Богом носили весьма условный характер, так что чем именно зацепила его эта маленькая глянцевая картинка, оставалось загадкой. 

Единственной настоящей проблемой были окна – старые рамы давно рассохлись, и в щели задувало так, что в комнате было едва ли теплее, чем на улице, а дверь, ведущая в коридор, хлопала сама по себе, раздирая ручкой пожухлые обои.

За дребезжащими под гулким морским ветром стеклами находился сад – скопище посеревших неопределенного вида деревьев с редкими бесцветными листьями, хлюпающая влажная земля и заросли высокой травы, которую Джеймс в безразмерных резиновых сапогах лениво бил палкой под стучавшую в наушниках музыку в те выходные, когда ему становилось совсем скучно. 

Придя домой он, будто нарочно, никогда не разувался, оставляя на лестнице и в кухне следы жирной грязи.

– Мне скучно, – ныл Макэвой, заваливаясь в сапогах на кровать и глядя в потолок. – Давай хотя бы с соседями познакомимся. 

Он всегда рвался куда-то наружу, будто ему было мало их второго этажа, сада и Майкла, а мир в свою очередь кидался к нему – даже по дороге в магазин Джеймс умудрялся встретить невероятное количество людей, о которых, придя домой, тут же рассказывал Фассбендеру.

Днем они ходили замотанные в слои кофт и свитеров, из-за которых Джеймс казался совсем маленьким. Он вечно грел ладони о чашку с горячим чаем, наклонившись к ней вплотную, втягивая густой пар, носил толстые шерстяные носки днем и спал тоже в них. 

Когда он закидывал ноги на голые плечи Майкла, шерсть натирала кожу до красных пятен, и Майклу нравилось это. Разомлевший взмокший Джеймс мгновенно засыпал, продолжая мерзнуть даже во сне – он мелко дрожал и вжимался спиной в грудь Майкла, пытаясь сохранить тепло, утыкаясь затылком в его шею и сжимая край одеяла в кулаке.

Майкл же не мог заснуть часами, лежа в одном положении, чтобы не будить его, вглядываясь в темноту и вдыхая запах пыли и мятной пасты. 

* * *

В соседнем супермаркете, прилегающем к бензоколонке, среди чистящих средств и бритвенных станков Майкл обнаружил длинные свернутые улитками клейкие поролоновые ленты. «Все просто – пять минут и никакого сквозняка» гласили синие буквы на этикетке. Под ними была изображена обнаженная блондинка, которая, прижав колени к груди, сидела на подоконнике. Всем своим видом она внушала потребителю необходимость немедленно приобрести эти ленты и заткнуть ими все, что можно, чтобы потом почувствовать себя в настоящем тропическом раю. 

На затыкание щелей в рассохшихся окнах у них ушел весь вечер – Джеймс стоял на стремянке, сосредоточенно заталкивая поролон под рамы, и его голые колени находились ровно на уровне глаз Майкла, которому каждый раз хотелось легонько прикоснуться губами к левому.

Ему нравилась идея того, что в данную минуту они закупоривают все входы и выходы, чтобы на десятки лет остаться в этой холодной комнате, запаивают себя в замкнутом пространстве три на три метра в компании кровати, тумбочки, стеллажей, кресла и друг друга. 

Сквозняк, упорно пробивающийся сквозь поролон, морозил кончики пальцев, и тут Джеймс спросил.

– Что ты собираешься делать дальше? – сказал он, не отрываясь от обрабатывания форточки.

– Дальше?

До этого момента Майклу не приходило в голову слово «дальше», он и не нуждался в нем, потому что имел «сейчас». 

– Джеймс, не надо заклеивать форточку, мы тут задохнемся…

– Ты не ответил. – Джеймс посмотрел сверху вниз, отросшие за последние месяцы волосы падали ему на лицо. – Что будет потом?

– Потом мы поедем еще куда-нибудь, если нам тут надоест.

Джеймс молчал. Майкл прижался губами к его колену, а потом поднял взгляд вверх.

Джеймс должен был подло захихикать, но этого не сделал. Он задумчиво глядел куда-то в свежую пустоту за стеклом.

– А я подумал. Здорово бы было дальше заняться музыкой. Как ты думаешь, у меня бы получилось? – он с надеждой посмотрел на Фассбендера, но тот не ответил. – Я бы свалил куда-нибудь далеко, поступил бы в какой-нибудь музыкальный колледж. Завел бы собаку и мучил синтезатор.

Майкл вдруг отчетливо понял, что его в этих прекрасных мечтах о будущем нет. Собака вот есть, а его – нет.

– А ты что будешь делать?

У него не было ответа на это вопрос. За окном глухо бил прибой, вода разбивалась о прибрежные камни и заглатывала мелкую гальку.

Майкл не знал, сколько они молчали.

– Да куда же ты уедешь? – сказал он, наконец.

– В Штаты, – протянул Джеймс, смакуя слово. – Там живет сестра моего отца. Она всегда говорила, что я могу приехать.

Через пару часов комната прогрелась настолько, что Джеймс вытряхнул плед из пододеяльника. Первый раз за последнее время он не трясся от холода во сне.

Джеймс лежал на животе, на самом краю кровати, обнимая подушку обеими руками.

Ему было тепло, так что Майкл мог свободно вставать покурить хоть пятнадцать раз за ночь.

* * *

Утром Джеймс был каким-то подозрительно веселым – в качестве завтрака он сжег на толстой сковороде пару кусков белого хлеба, назвав это словом «тосты», а потом, уже сидя за заставленным посудой столом, серпая, пил чай и бодро мазал свои «тосты» персиковым джемом.

– Надо все-таки вернуться за синтезатором, – сказал он, не переставая жевать и явно лелея мысль о Штатах. – Или новый купить. Все равно старый скоро издохнет, а мама все время посылала меня, когда я ее просил. 

– Ты так хочешь собаку? – спросил Майкл, которого внезапно начал бесить весь этот дикий бедлам, царивший на забитой старой мебелью кухне. Прямо посреди стола стояла гигантская ваза, отбрасывающая на стены россыпь расколотых лучей.

– Какую еще собаку? Я хочу синтезатор. Новый. Можно?

Майкл посмотрел на Джеймса, на его широко распахнутые в ожидании глаза, на приставшие к его нижней губе крошки хлеба и света, преломленного хрустальной вазой. Джеймсу можно было все.

– Можно, почему нет.

– А можно прямо сегодня? – с затаенным восторгом спросил Джеймс. Он высунулся из-за вазы и случайно заехал локтем в блюдце с джемом.

– Можно сегодня, – ответил Майкл, пытаясь представить, как они продолжат свой путь втроем с громоздким синтезатором. – Только давай быстрей, вечером полно дел, – зачем-то добавил он, хотя они оба прекрасно знали, что никаких дел, кроме друг друга, у них нет, и не намечается. 

Джеймс со звоном уронил чайную ложку в чашку, вскочил и стал засовывать грязную посуду в переполненную раковину.

– Только давай не Андромеду. У меня же уже была Андромеда… А еще нужно не забыть постирать вещи, а то они скоро плесенью покроются. И купить носки… – Макэвой обернулся через плечо, прикрыв ладонью глаза, и солнце высветило его руку, выкрасив пальцы в красный.

Ему можно было все, и Майкл ничего не мог с этим поделать.

– Подойди сюда.

Джеймс с грохотом поставил сковородку поверх горы тарелок и подошел.

– Что?

– У тебя крошки, – сказал Майкл. – В уголке рта.

Он смахнул их, и под его пальцами расплылась выщербленная ветром улыбка.  
Джеймс умел улыбаться самыми разными способами. У него был целый спектр разнообразных улыбок, и Майкл пытался собрать все. Высматривал их, ловил губами и пальцами, сцеживая с яркого рта, пытаясь запомнить, какие они на ощупь, и тогда Джеймс смеялся – снисходительно и понимающе.  
Фассбендер тщательно коллекционировал эти улыбки, но был уверен, что даже лет за пять не переловит все до единой. 

Джеймс умел автоматически ухмыляться, изображая вежливость или выслушивая плохую шутку. Была специальная улыбка, заменявшая слова «Спокойной ночи» и еще одна вместо пожелания доброго утра. Бывало, Макэвой виновато закусывал нижнюю губу, изображая раскаяние, но улыбка все равно прорывалась наружу вместе с наглостью, выдавая абсолютное отсутствие действительного желания извиниться. Джеймс иронически хмурился, кривя губы, отстраненно глядел за окно несущегося поезда, улыбаясь чему-то своему, но его коньком была совершенно безобразная в некотором роде улыбка, когда лицо Макэвоя приобретало такое выражение, будто он думает о чем-то чрезвычайно неприличном, но ни за что не расскажет, о чем именно.

Мучительная и гадкая улыбка.

Майкл вдруг накрыл его рот рукой, будто ловил бабочку, и Джеймс мгновенно спрятал улыбку, ткнувшись в ладонь вытянутыми губами.

А потом вывернулся и, задрав локоть, посмотрел на Фассбендера.

– И джем на локте. Персиковый. Ты любишь персиковый джем, Майкл?

– Люблю, – ответил Майкл.

– Тогда ешь.

Джеймс потянулся через колени сидящего Фассбендера и весь стол, чуть ли не ложась на него грудью, и, зачерпнув пригоршней джем из блюдца, мазнул им по лицу Майкла, проведя широкую линию от щеки до щеки. Потом он отошел назад и посмотрел на свое творение.

– Ты очень неаккуратный, мне кажется, – нахмурившись, сказал Джеймс и задумчиво облизал пальцы.

– Да? А мне кажется, что это ты очень невоспитанный, – ответил Майкл, схватив его за край футболки и дергая на себя.

– Ну, тогда это полностью твоя вина, ты же отвечаешь за мое воспитание.

Майкл почувствовал его улыбку на своем виске. 

– Ну ладно, я виноват, мне и исправлять. Это же честно? – спросил Джеймс.

Фассбендер не успел ответить, потому что Джеймс, неуклюже обняв руками его шею, провел языком по покрытой джемом щеке, от уголка губ и до уха, размазывая еще сильнее и пачкаясь сам. Когда Макэвой отстранился, выгнув спину в кольце майкловых рук, чтобы прошептать еще какой-то едкий комментарий по поводу внешнего вида Майкла, его рот и подбородок блестели от джема, будто лаковые.

– Что ты думаешь по поводу цифрового синтезатора? – сказал он, присаживаясь Фассбендеру на колени. Его щека была гладкая, как персик, и пахла персиком. Его сладкие пальцы легли на живот Майкла, оставляя и там липкий персиковый мазок. Его голова устроилась на Майкловом плече, а сам он бессовестно ерзал и терся, и пах этим своим невероятным запахом, к которому теперь примешались морская соль и треклятые персики.

– А ты уверен, что вообще его заслужил? – севшим голосом спросил Фассбендер.

– Иначе и быть не может, – ответил Джеймс и вдруг поднялся и сел на край стола прямо перед Майклом, снова оказавшись выше. Прядь волос Макэвоя прилипла к щеке. – Разве нет?

– Еще нет, – выдохнул Майкл ему в рот, поднимаясь, чтобы наваливаться на мальчишку грудью и распластать на столешнице. Какая-то чашка с треском упала на пол и разлетелась, Джеймс закинул голову назад и довольно смеялся, когда Майкл сжал его бедро, а потом замолк, тщательно облизывая большой палец, скользнувший в его рот, а потом и указательный, слизывая персиковый привкус. Локтем он задел тяжелую вазу, она с тяжелым стуком покачнулась, отдаваясь у Майкла в висках, а потом накренилась и с грохотом встретилась с полом, повторив участь чашки. Джеймс ойкнул и пробормотал что-то про стол, который не выдержит двоих, но Майкл уже расстегивал его брюки – пуговица выскальзывала из липких пальцев, Макэвой, извиваясь, терся пахом о его живот, сжав ногами его талию. Стучащая в голове кровь отдавалась эхом не только по всему телу, но еще и отражалась от стен, грохоча, как та хрустальная ваза.

– Эй! Стучат же! – шикнул Джеймс, упершись руками в грудь Майкла. – Стучат в дверь, мать твою.

Он толкнул Фассбендера ладонью в солнечное сплетение и сел. В дверь еще раз постучали.

Преодолевая дрожь в коленях, Майкл автоматически поплелся через коридор, задев плечом дверной косяк. Он долго не мог найти ручку, цепочка гремела и змеилась, выпрыгивая из рук, замок поворачивался с режущим скрежетом, перед глазами плыло.

Отец Монти скептически оглядел Майкла с ног до головы, остановил взгляд на покрытой пятнами шее и сжал губы, сморщив подбородок.

– Я же просил вас не водить женщин, мистер Фассбендер, – начал он, растягивая слова. – Право слово, я еще понимаю, что вы, как человек от веры далекий, не стесняетесь меня, но подумайте хотя бы о сыне. Вы тут так шумите, что за квартал слышно…

Майкл осоловело смотрел на пресвятого отца, не понимая чего тот хочет. 

– Я настоятельно прошу вас вести себя потише… – мистер Монти внезапно посмотрел направо на кухню и замолчал.

Майкл тоже взглянул на кухню.

На обеденном столе, болтая в воздухе босыми ногами, сидел полуголый Джеймс с расстегнутыми штанами и ел руками джем. Под его левой ступней поблескивали останки хрустальной вазы.

– Эээ… – только и сказал Монти и задохнулся. Наверное, он не совсем понимал, как расценивать увиденное.

– Добрый день, мистер Монти, – Джеймс вытащил пальцы изо рта и помахал рукой. – Как ваши дела сегодня?

Священник, бессмысленно шлепая пересохшими губами, вопросительно посмотрел на Майкла, ожидая объяснения.

– Я… - только и смог выдавить Майкл. Впервые за много лет он не знал, что ему сказать, сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз, в груди забурлила нервная и сосущая тошнота. – Все нормально, вы все не так поняли, позвольте…

Лицо Монти пошло бурыми пятнами, он еще раз шлепнул губами, взглянул на кухню и вдруг, резко развернувшись, пошел вниз по лестнице. Вскоре хлопнула дверь его комнат. Майкл прижался лбом к беленой стене с прожилками ржавой воды.

Естественно, никакой синтезатор в тот день они не купили.

* * *

Только когда поезд, взвизгнув, тронулся, а платформа за окном поплыла, Майкл смог нормально дышать.

Нарастающая частота стука колес, биения поршней и механизмов, гул ветра, шипящего за приоткрытым окном и удары крови, отдающиеся по всему телу, слились в единый шум, Майкл откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза. Сидящий рядом Джеймс надел наушники и время от времени улыбался, вспоминая перевернутое лицо мистера Монти.

– Майкл? – громко сказал Джеймс, перекрикивая вплетающийся в слова шум железной дороги. – Майкл, я не хочу уезжать. Мне нравилось там, в Дорнохе. Мне нравилось море и наша кровать, и даже мистер Монти, хотя я подозреваю, что мы сами теперь ему не особо нравимся.

Он вспомнил изумленное лицо священника, засмеялся и прижался влажными губами к уху Майкла, а тот даже хотел ответить, но во рту высохло, а язык будто распух.

– Да что ты такой нервный? Смотришь так, будто Монти сейчас выпрыгнет из-за поворота и побежит за поездом. Лол. Мало ли, что он там подумал. Может, мне просто жарко стало.

Час Майкл провел в состоянии полусна, близкого к анабиозу, будто нервное перенапряжение высосало из него все рефлексы, желания и страхи. Джеймс положил голову ему на плечо и отключился глубоким здоровым сном.

Когда Майкл открыл глаза, то увидел, что напротив, положив локти на столик, сидит женщина – какая-то всклокоченная хиппи из прошлого столетья. Она смотрела на него с веселой издевкой, раздираемая неестественной активностью и глубокой ленью человека, находящегося под кайфом, и ничуть не стеснялась этого – даже сняла куртку, будто специально демонстрируя Майклу голые руки с отечными проколами и раздутыми венами на сгибах. 

– Вы не волнуйтесь так по поводу вен, – резким высоким голосом, похожим на клекот чайки, сказала хиппи. – Они скоро западут и совсем исчезнут.

Сбоку зашевелился Джеймс – он проснулся, но головы не поднял, продолжая дышать Майклу в шею и пахнуть сном и сырыми шерстяными свитерами.

– Может, вы чаю хотите? Сладкого. У меня есть в термосе.

Она еще сильнее расползлась по столу, подсовывая изуродованные руки прямо Майклу под нос, а из выреза ее кофты вылезали какие-то колючие растения, набитые на пестрящей родинками смуглой коже.

– Я, – просипел Джеймс. – Я хочу.

Женщина не обратила на него ни малейшего внимания и начала скручивать сигарету, смотря на Майкла снизу вверх и напряженно приоткрыв рот с маленькой червоточиной на одном из передних зубов.

Джеймс нервно зашевелился где-то под боком. Его пальцы скользнули в ладонь Майкла и крепко сжали ее, впиваясь ногтями.

– Ну так что? – спросила она, сухо причмокнув. – Скрутить тебе косячок? Или можем трахнуться в туалете прямо сразу, – и дернула изъеденным татуировкой плечом.

За окном, ухнув, пронесся тоннель, темнота гудела, Джеймс дышал в самое ухо и крепко держал за руку, а девица тем временем мягко наступила Майклу на ногу босой ступней.

– К сожалению, – Майклу казалось, что колючие червеобразные растения с ее груди сейчас переползут на его правую руку, – Мы уже выходим.

– Не хотите учинять разврат на глазах у сына? Пусть пойдет погуляет…

– Я очень извиняюсь, – встрял Джеймс, – но он уже трахается со мной.

Майкл против воли криво улыбнулся, и в то же время ему захотелось закрыть лицо руками. Он позволил себе на пару секунд прикрыть глаза, понадеявшись на то, что, когда он их откроет, то окажется в каком-нибудь совершенно другом месте. В темноте все было ровно так, как и должно быть – только стук колес и ногти Джеймса, лениво терзающие его ладонь.

– Миленько, – только и сказала девица, скептически оглядывая Макэвоя.

– Мы выходим, – Майкл сдернул с сиденья рюкзак, а за ним и Джеймса, который с театральной жалостью вернул девице взгляд и сказал уже из коридора:

– Выкусили?

И самым вопиющим образом показал язык.

* * *

Они прошли несколько вагонов, по дороге столкнувшись с проводником, волочащим тележку с напитками, из нутра которой тонко звякали какие-то стеклянные бутылки, подпевая анемичному биению колес.

Тележка перекрывала проход, а проводник недовольно шевелил губами, явно пытаясь донести до Майкла то, что шляться по вагонам и мешать людям делать свою работу – неправильно. Его слова стремительно вылетали в приоткрытую форточку, рассасываясь в ветре.

Фассбендер раздраженно дернул ближайшую же дверь и втащил Джеймса в пустое темное купе. Щелкнул взмывший вверх ставень, помрачневший Джеймс плюхнулся на диван и закинул скрещенные ноги на противоположный, пока Майкл запихивал их полупустые из-за спешных сборов сумки на багажную полку.

– Убери, пожалуйста, ноги, здесь и так не развернуться.

– Не хочу, – бросил Джеймс и уставился в окно. – Почему мы каждый раз переезжаем? 

– Потому что ты не можешь себя нормально вести,– устало сказал Майкл и опустился рядом.

– Нет. Это ты у нас чего-то там боишься. Тебе это надо, а не мне. Мне там нравилось. Там было море. И сад. И я, кажется, забыл там свою зубную щетку, – он упрямо сжал губы, до боли напомнив свою вечно недовольную мать.

Поезд пронесся под гигантскими железными ребрами моста, на стенах купе замелькали полосы тени. Фассбендер поймал себя на мысли, что не совсем понимает, куда вообще они едут.

– Ты очень мило ревновал, – заметил Майкл. Его ладонь легла на квадратную коленку, а пальцы скользнули под обтрепанный край шорт, поглаживая желтеющий на нетронутой солнцем коже синяк.

– Убери от меня свои руки, – не глядя, сказал Джеймс. – А то я пойду в полицию, – спокойно добавил он. 

* * *

В тамбуре было стерильно чисто, а на стекле пузырился плохо приклеенный знак, обозначавший, что курить в поезде строго воспрещается, но Майкл все равно закурил – черт с ней с табличкой, он, кажется, уже нарушил все, что можно было нарушить, да и что нельзя тоже. Однако, зажигалка никак не хотела работать, колесико вхолостую прокручивалось под липким от пота пальцем, высекая пустые искры, так что Майкл раздраженно пожевал фильтр, и бросил сигарету на пол, растерев ее подошвой ботинка.

Раздавленная и размазанная по чистому полу, она притягивала взгляд, напоминая раздавленное насекомое.

Он ребенок, подумал Майкл. Нельзя воспринимать его всерьез.

И прижался стучащим виском к холодному стеклу, так плотно, что ему казалось, поверхность вздрагивала, вторя биению прилившей к лицу крови. 

* * *

– Форт Уильям, – проговорил Джеймс полчаса спустя, пробуя название на вкус. – Сильно звучит.

Форт Уильям не совсем соответствовал своему названию – ему бы подошло скорее женское имя, чем мужское. Да и форт он напоминал весьма отдаленно – уже больше века, как на его месте вырос вокзал. На зеленых склонах уходящей в холодную дымку Бен-Невис рядами стояли белые дома, меж ними пролегали серпантином улицы, оканчивающиеся каменным причалом, отсекавшим бухту от большой воды. В общем, типичная идиллическая открытка, которую слегка портили обнажившиеся из-за жары мели, проступавшие у самого берега, усыпанные мелким морским мусором. 

Бары там закрывались к восьми, а магазины и того раньше, их зажженные витрины меркли, а заместо них вспыхивали окна вторых и третьих этажей, где проживали хозяева этих самых лавок. Если ближе к ночи выйти на самый край каменной косы и обратиться к растворившемуся в ночном небе холму, то может показаться, что прямоугольные огни окон стеной висят в воздухе, и так далее, и тому подобное.

Типичный город с открытки, город – декорация из картона, город, за белеными фасадами которого не было ничего. Изумительный город.  
Как ни странно, в этот раз слово «дыра» произнес Майкл.

– Это же самая настоящая дыра, - сказал он самому себе, когда они с Джеймсом поднимались вверх по серпантину улиц, идя по направлению к мотелю, который на карте, купленной ими на вокзале, значился, как «отличное место для семейного и романтического отдыха».

Джеймс все время убегал вперед, чтобы узнать, что находится за ближайшим поворотом, и его красный рюкзак ярким пятном выделялся на фоне белых стен.

– Отличное место. Жми давай, нас ждет семейный и романтический отдых.  
Понятие, что такое «семейное» и «романтическое» у жителей Форт Уильяма было весьма странным – в выданным Майклу и Джеймсу двухместном номере стоял стойкий и неприятный запах кухни, располагавшейся снизу, окончательно выбивший из волос Джеймса тонкие запахи дома в Глазго. В посеревших углах штукатурка сползала, открывая каменную кладку, ставни держались плохо и тонко взвизгивали под легкими толчками ночного ветра, а из подушек лезли острые перья, покалывая и впиваясь в кожу.

Правда, это с лихвой окупалось тем, что в первую же ночь Джеймс сел в своей кровати, и, помявшись некоторое время, вылез из-под одеяла, чтобы скользнуть под правую руку Майкла. Он сбивчиво и нехотя извинился куда-то в ключицу Фассбендера и мгновенно заснул, просунув согнутую ногу меж колен Майкла, который полночи мучился и терпел, за что был вознагражден следующим же утром. 

За первые две недели они изучили весь город и его окрестности, а Джеймс умудрился познакомиться с десятком местных жителей, среди которых был приятного вида школьный учитель по имени мистер Рэнфилд – тощий пожилой мужчина с помятыми лицом и шляпой, с которым Майкл сталкивался вечерами, когда, оставив Джеймса дома, выходил за пивом. Рэнфилд неопределенно поднимал руку и слегка шевелил пальцами, бессловесно желая Майклу доброго вечера с противоположной стороны улицы.

Наигранное дружелюбие местных жителей, за которым стояла пустая привычка быть любезными, свойственная обитателям «городов с картинки», была как нельзя кстати – никто не лез к ним с советами, домашними пирожками, подозрениями или затяжными пожеланиями приятного утра. Правда, к концу августа Джеймс начал ныть.

– Мне ужасно скучно, – сообщил он стене, лежа на кровати спиной к Майклу. – Тут даже погода не меняется. И не говори мне, что мы в любой момент можем уехать. В любом другом городе будет ровно так же.

– Ну, можешь пойти в школу, быть может, это тебя развлечет.

Джеймс воспринял это предложение абсолютно серьезно, и уже скоро они с Майклом сидели в кабинете директора местной школы, зажатой между застывшим кинотеатром с прошлогодними афишами и малахольными пыльными витринами и молочной лавкой с выросшей из стены гигантской молочной бутылкой из крашеной фанеры. Джеймс нес какую-то чушь, самозабвенно зевая во время реплик директора, а Майкл только кивал – да, Джеймс не закончил предыдущий класс, да, он проучится в нем повторно, да, школьную форму они купят, да и еще раз да.

– Безусловно, можно было бы сдать все необходимые тесты, и закрыть глаза на то, что мистер Макэвой пропустил целых полгода, мистер Фассбиндер… – он упорно коверкал фамилию Майкла, сладко протягивая букву «и», так что создавалось ощущение, что он делает это специально. 

Пока Джеймс беседовал с учителем английского и наугад проходил тест по истории, которую знал весьма отрывочно, заполняя пробелы при помощи своей бурной фантазии, Майкл бродил кругами вниз и вверх по улице под белесой сферой приморского неба, терзая взглядом фанерную бутылку, и думал о том, что что-то идет не так. Он остановился в тени под вывеской молочной лавки и, теребя в пальцах незажженную сигарету, стал вглядываться в пустые окна второго этажа школы.

Джеймс выбежал спустя час, и, резко обхватив Майкла за шею сзади, заявил, что с его точки зрения все прошло гладко.

– Историк сказал, что я сообразительный мальчик, хотя письменную часть я слегка похерил, – прокричал он в самое ухо Майклу, повиснув на его спине. – Что ты такой кислый? – спросил Джеймс, заглядывая уже в лицо, приближаясь настолько близко, что Майкл захотел прижать его еще ближе или оттолкнуть под скользким взглядом проходившей мимо грузной женщины в сетчатой шали. – Пойдем на набережную, есть хочу ужасно.

Джеймс сделал несколько шагов вниз, а потом обернулся, глядя на замершего с сигаретой в зубах Майкла.

– То, что я буду ходить в школу, не значит, что я куда-то от тебя денусь, – сказал он тихо. – Пойдем уже.

Джеймс вечно привирал, самозабвенно и искренне выдумывая прошлое, настоящее и будущее, и этот раз не был исключением.

Вечером он, чрезвычайно довольный и громкий, носился по пляжу вдоль самой кромки воды, пока Майкл, сжимая в руке алюминиевую банку пива, следил за дымчатой фигурой в переспелом вечернем солнце. Где-то слева кричали купальщики, время от времени тарахтел катер, Майкл, подцепив ногтем ключ, рассеянно извлекал из банки тонкие металлические треньканья, а Джеймс стоял лицом к открытому морю, задрав голову к небу, и его вытянутая бескостная тень доставала до самого края пляжа.  
* * *

Безусловно, в школе были и свои преимущества.

Например, форма – невероятна идиотская форма дикой расцветки. Черный пиджак с отворотами, обшитыми тонкой полоской красного, тупоконечный короткий галстук, мешковатые шорты и дикого цвета гольфы чуть ниже колен, которые Майкл проклял в первую же неделю.

Пока Джеймс спал, они висели, перекинутые через спинку, и притягивали к себе взгляд Фассбендера, как только он открывал глаза утром под трескотню полумертвого будильника, чувствуя, как теплый и пахнущий морской солью Макэвой широко хлопает сонными веками, задевая трепещущими ресницами щеку Майкла. Потом Джеймс садился в кровати, сдергивал одеяло с них обоих («Ты тоже должен вставать рано, это честно!»), снимал несчастные гольфы со стула, и, низко склонившись над собственными коленями, натягивал их. 

Натягивал прямо как женщина – складывал гольф розочкой, вытянув свою нелепую птичью стопу, как какая-нибудь прима балерина. Сначала носок, потом пятка, ткань дикого цвета обхватывает голень, а растянутая резинка проходит прямо под коленной чашечкой. Пока Джеймс сновал по комнате, засовывая в рюкзак один учебник, полторы тетради и карандаш, гольфы сползали, так что под коленками были видны отпечатки резинки, едва заметные узкие бороздки.

Перед самым выходом Джеймс вставал перед зеркалом. Не потому, что его действительно беспокоило то, как он выглядит, а потому, что прекрасно понимал – Майкл не выдержит. Джеймс смотрел на себя в зеркало, теребя уродливый широкий галстук и одергивая мятую рубашку, зная, что Майкл, откинувшись на колкую подушку, смотрит на открытые ноги и сползшие до щиколоток гольфы. 

–Ты все равно уже опаздываешь, – говорил Майкл, прижавшись к Макэвою сзади и следуя глазами за отражением собственной руки, оглаживая ей жесткую ткань шорт, сквозь которую чувствовалась округлая впадина на бедре.

– Вот именно, – отвечал Джеймс и тер одну ногу о другую, так что яркая ткань гольф шуршала, будто наэлектризованная.

Майкл, устроив подбородок на узком плече, смотрел в светлые глаза и прижимался сильнее.

– Пусти, – смеялся Джеймс, – ты все помнешь, а оно уже мятое, – а потом резко затыкался, ощущая член Майкла, тесно прижатый к его ягодицам. Макэвой распахивал веки и губы в подлом восторге и терся виском о щеку Майкла, глядя на то, как палец обводит пуговицу на шортах. – Нет, чтоб тебя, нет, я опаздываю!

Он откупался улыбкой, такой же яркой и вопиющей, как те проклятые гольфы, и, схватив пиджак с табуретки, выбегал за дверь, оставляя Майкла в одиночестве перед зеркалом.

Фассбендер никогда не смотрел в окно, но слышал поспешные шаркающие шаги, разносящиеся по пустой уходящей вниз улице.

* * *

Джеймс выходил из комнаты, и Майклу каждый раз казалось, что он вышел навсегда.

Фассбендер ложился обратно в кровать и спал еще несколько часов, заполняя сном вновь вернувшийся переизбыток времени, времени, которое было ему абсолютно ненужно. Майкл читал газеты, бродил по городу, который уже знал настолько хорошо, что мог бы наняться экскурсоводом в местное туристическое бюро, носившее чисто символический характер, потому что в городе, главной достопримечательностью которого являлся несуществующий форт, смотреть было абсолютно нечего.

– Прошу минутку вашего внимание, – говорил бы Майкл, вскидывая руку перед чередой высохших под соленым солнцем туристов, чьи глаза уже давно оплавились от скуки, жары и усталости. – Посмотрите, пожалуйста, на это кафе с зеркальной витриной, в которой отражаются ваши осоловелые от этого прекрасного города лица. Разумеется, вы не можете видеть, что твориться внутри, но я расскажу вам. На то я и есть ваш экскурсовод. Именно здесь двадцать девятого августа этого года я сидел, когда Джеймс, разглядывая клетчатую скатерть и пожевывая зубочистку, вдруг заявил, что его любимый художник – Ротко. Вы изумлены? Я тоже был поражен. 

В середине сентября Майкл стал подумывать о поиске работы, но быстро забыл об этой идее, потому что не нашел ни одного варианта, который подразумевал бы окончание рабочего дня до трех.

Джеймс возвращался ровно в три пятнадцать, и лишнее время исчезало, превращаясь в недостающее. Он приходил в три пятнадцать – ни минутой позже – Майкл слышал, как он здоровается с консьержкой, сидевшей за стойкой с прилаженной скотчем картонкой со значительным словом «Портье», как он поднимается по лестнице, ведя пальцами по стене и собирая побелку на и так уже покрытую мелом правую ладонь, как он дергает за ручку запертой двери, а потом скребется в нее, потому что знает, что Майклу не нравится этот звук. Придя, Джеймс сразу же избавлялся от гольф. Или его избавлял от них Майкл, сначала натягивая до упора, а потом медленно снимая, ведя пальцами по открывшейся коже, на которой то и дело цвел какой-нибудь прозрачный синяк.

– А откуда ссадина? 

– Толкнули, – кратко говорил Джеймс. – Хочешь пойти разобраться с моими обидчиками?

– Теоретически могу, – отвечал Майкл, сдергивая правый гольф.

– Как мой отец или мой любовник? – спрашивал Джеймс.

Это было хорошее время.

* * *

День, когда Джеймс не вернулся, наступил довольно скоро.

Сырая ярость перегорела за первый час, превратившись в банальное беспокойство, так что Майкл, промучившись от перепрелых подозрений и догадок еще минут с сорок, поспешно собрался и сбежал вниз, сжимая в кулаке ключи от двери.

– Передайте Джеймсу, если он вернется раньше меня.

Ключи сухо звякнули о дерево. «Портье» только кивнула в ответ, не смея оторваться от журнала, разложенного на стойке меж ее разбухших под действием прожитых лет толстых рук.

Джеймс вернулся в семь часов тридцать семь минут.

Он поскребся в дверь, не глядя проскочил под локтем стоящего в проходе Майкла, сел на кровать и снял правый ботинок. Подошвы гольф были серыми от пыли чужих деревянных полов, на манжете рубашки темнело свежее пятно кофе, которого не давали в школьной столовой, но Джеймс все равно продолжал смотреть так, будто ничего не произошло.

Майклу так хотелось ударить его по матовому спокойному лицу – так, чтобы Джеймс зажмурился и поджал губы, а на ровной щеке выступил нежно-розовый след – что он поднял руку, сдерживая наливавшуюся едкую ярость.

– Почему так поздно?

– Задержали. Дополнительная история.

– Ты уверен?

– Ага, уверен. Древний Рим это ужасно интересно, – бросил Джеймс и стал стягивать пиджак.

– Я был в школе. Занятия у всех классов заканчиваются в три.

– Это частные дополнительные занятия, тебе два раза надо повторять? – беззлобно сказал Джеймс.

– Хорошо, – ответил Майкл и взялся за ручку двери, чувствуя, как стучит кислая кровь где-то в затылке.

– Ты куда? – вдруг выпалил Джеймс.

– Пойду позвоню твоему учителю, узнаю, как твои успехи.

– Давай лучше пообедаем.

– Конечно. Я позвоню, а потом пообедаем.

– Не надо звонить.

– Это еще почему?

Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, пусть ложь будет хоть немного убедительной.

– Нет, ты как хочешь. Просто у историка нет телефона… – промямлил Джеймс, теребя рукав.

– Не ври мне, – отрезал Майкл, – у меня есть его номер. Ты все еще уверен, что был на занятиях?

– Не совсем, – сдался Джеймс. – Я играл в футбол.

Он поднялся с кровати и теперь переминался с ноги на ногу, не решаясь подойти.

– С кем же?

– С парнями из параллельного класса.

– Хорошо, давай я позвоню им.

– Зачем тебе им звонить? Это будет как-то стыдно, мне же не пять лет… 

Джеймс быстро пересек расстояние от кровати до двери, умоляюще заглянул Майклу в глаза, и не улыбнулся – оскалился криво и растерянно.

Фассбендер опустил руку, почувствовав, что кости превратились в труху, и сил на замах просто нет. Джеймс тут же вложил свою ладонь в его расслабленные, безвольные пальцы.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты попал в плохую компанию.

– Ну не звони, ну пожалуйста, – протянул Джеймс. Его холодные губы встрепенулись на подбородке Майкла – он стоял на цыпочках.

– И как же зовут этих «парней»? – спросил Майкл уже по инерции.

– Зачем тебе?

– Завтра узнаю, кто они такие.

– Я не помню, как их зовут. Они вообще были из другой школы, – Джеймс положил голову на его плечо и потерся щекой – сила трения, как известно, способствует потере скорости, и злость застыла, растворяясь. 

Сила трения в случае Майкла способствовала потере всего.

– Из какой такой другой школы?

– Я не помню. Да в чем вообще проблема? Я просто поиграл в футбол.

– Ты пришел почти на четыре часа позже.

Майкл пробовал злиться, но Джеймс уже запустил пальцы под его ремень, выдергивая мятую рубашку из штанов, и поцеловал под ключицей шершавыми от ветра губами.

– И что? А что я должен сделать? Посмотреть на тебя, так ты мечтаешь запереть меня в шкафу и выпускать на пару часов по субботам. Я же не Патти Херст, – усмехнулся Джеймс, спускаясь ниже, так что Майкл позволил себе прислониться спиной к стене и закрыть глаза.

– Патти Херст сидение в шкафу пошло на пользу.

Макэвой ничего не ответил. Он уже стоял на коленях, правой рукой пытаясь расстегнуть кожаный ремень, а левой продолжая держаться за липкие от пота пальцы Фассбендера и тихо шепча одну великолепную ложь за другой.  
Джеймс знал Майкла вдоль и поперек.

* * *

Распад всегда начинается незаметно.

Только спустя месяцы Майкл понял, что распад, видимо, начался уже в ту самую секунду, когда Джеймс рассыпал звонкую мелочь в духоте законсервированного салона городского автобуса.

Их последние недели в Форт Уильяме запомнились Фассбендеру, как одни из самых счастливых недель того года – легкое и неуловимое время, отложившееся в памяти не общей массой, а деталями. Ловкими руками Джеймса, его дурацкими историями, воскресными поездками в соседние городки, криками чаек и развешанной на веревках над ванной мокрыми рубашками и брюками, о которой Джеймс пекся так, что даже время от времени одалживал у консьержки утюг и гладил свой пиджак, будто опрятность и чистота могли искупить изначальное уродство школьной формы. 

Больше Макэвой не опаздывал – он приходил в положенные три пятнадцать.

Рэнфилд, как и обычно, поднял рахитичную руку к помятой поле шляпы и дернул пальцами в немом приветствии – будто воздух царапал, Майкл рассеянно кивнул в ответ и уже пошел было дальше, как вдруг Рэнфилд, с недовольством посмотрев по сторонам в поисках несуществующих машин, решительно пересек улицу. Майкл попытался сделать вид, что не обратил на это внимания и поспешно зашагал к отелю, но Рэнфилд без всякого стеснения, сухо, но крепко, вцепился в его локоть.

– Как славно, что я вас встретил, – сказал он со свистящим придыханием, словно в силу возраста уже несколько лет как перешел на вечный шепот.

– Очень славно, – ответил Майкл и сбросил руку Рэнфилда. 

Рэнфилд снял шляпу, так что жидкие волосы, прилизанные к вискам, встрепенулись и встали дыбом, предавая ему комичный вид грустного клоуна.

– Я так понимаю, что Джеймс не передал вам, что я просил позвонить, – произнес Рэнфилд и поджал тонкие губы, так что изношенная кожа вокруг рта пошла трещинами. Выглядел он в этот момент крайне гадко, так что Майкл хотел было сказать, что ему абсолютно все равно, сколько окон разбил Джеймс в припадке гормонального буйства, и что слушать про хамские ответы Джеймса на вопросы о том, где его эссе по истории, у Майкла нет времени, но Рэнфилд снова сжал рукав его куртки. 

– Не передавал, – ответил Майкл, подумав о том, что бутылка белого вина в бумажном пакете нагреется, а Джеймс наверняка уже вернулся из школы.

– Так вот, – просипел Рэнфилд, – это очень важно, так что хвала небесам, что я вас встретил. – Джеймс очень талантливый мальчик, но, если так будет продолжаться дальше, его просто исключат, мистер Фассбиндер.

– Фассбендер, – поправил Майкл, которого это начало бесить. Жара, иссушенный череп Рэнфилда с клочьями волос и его рука, впившаяся в локоть. – Как будет продолжаться?

– Джеймс вот уже недели три появляется на занятиях. Как, по-вашему, он вообще будет так учиться, мистер Фассбиндер?

– Что? – переспросил Майкл.

– Я говорю, что он самым подлым образом прогуливает занятия! – гаркнул Рэнфилд.

У него неприятно пахло изо рта.

– Прогуливает? – тупо переспросил Майкл. – Быть не может, он каждое утро собирается и уходит в школу, даже не опаздывает…

– Уж не знаю, что вы там делаете утром, – отозвался Рэнфилд с нескрываемым удовлетворением, – но до школы он не доходит. Связался с этой девицей, она и того хуже, оторва из семьи, где главным наследством является непреодолимая тяга к алкоголю, – продолжил он, сплевывая слова. – Джеймс катится вниз, и скоро его засосет улица, – воскликнул Рэнфилд, драматически взмахнув мятой шляпой. – На вашем месте, я бы вправил ему мозги, это же беспредел, такое наплевательство, просто преступное…

Еще некоторое время он распинался, морщась и обдавая Майкла ошметками слюны, вскоре перейдя на жалобы на директора и свою низкую зарплату, заливаясь на всю улицу, так, что кто-то на втором этаже громко хлопнул зелеными ставнями.

Майкл, резко дернувшись, окончательно сбросил руку Рэнфилда, который продолжал бормотать что-то ему вслед, и пошел домой, сминая прижатый к груди коричневый пакет с теплым вином и потекшим джемом, выдавившемся из пластикового судка.

Джеймс уже был дома – листал какую-то книгу, сидя в кресле с ногами.

– А нам сегодня рассказывали про Одена, представляешь… – оживленно начал он.

Майкл молча поставил пакет на стол.

– У тебя варенье на футболке, – заметил Джеймс.

Потом было все и сразу.

Джеймс и не думал сопротивляться, а только прятал лицо в согнутой руке, ожидая удара, который пришелся не по его щеке, но по скрипучей столешнице, отозвавшейся стоном и взбрызгом пыли, грыз собственный кулак и тер покрасневшие глаза, речитативом оправдываясь, рассказывая про Риту – совсем не плохую, а очень хорошую и нечастную, про какого-то там ее жуткого отца – чуть ли ни местного Билла Сайкса, всхлипывая вместо припева, срывая голос и кашляя чуть позже, когда Майкл аккуратно складывал его влажные после недавней стирки вещи в сумку. Про то, что Майкл задушит его своими подозрениями, про то, что уж лучше он удавится сам, про Элизабет, которую Майкл уже извел, и теперь он, Джеймс, на очереди. 

Он орал, вжимаясь в спинку кресла, орал так, что, наверное, вся улица слышала каждое слово с растянутыми в рыдании гласными, но Майклу было уже плевать.

Они выписались меньше, чем через час, оставив после себя расстеленную кровать, подмигивающие на солнце осколки одной из бутылок вина, перевернутый стул, тетрадь с математическими формулами, обрывавшуюся где-то в начале сентября, и оранжевые гольфы, сохнущие на веревке в темной ванной комнате.

Джеймс тяжело дышал, пока Майкл, даже не потрудившись улыбнуться, заполнял документы и отдавал ключи молчаливой «портье», которая все еще была погружена в свои журналы, так что и не подняла на них тяжелого подслеповатого взгляда.

– Ненавижу тебя, – шикнул Джеймс, забиваясь в угол купе и крепко обнимая истпак. Его потряхивало от злости и биения поезда.

Они снова куда-то ехали, гнались за чем-то или бежали, уносясь прочь от берега и Форт Уильяма, чтобы через несколько часов высадиться в каком-то большом городе на вокзале под стеклянным куполом, по которому хлестали косые струи дождя, пролившегося с потрескавшегося сизого неба. Майкл плохо помнил эту поездку – бесконечные сизые поля, среди которых перископами торчали обглоданные одинокие деревья, приторный кофе, налитый дружелюбной проводницей с раскосыми глазами, и навязчивое чувство вины, распускающееся все сильней, пока он разглядывал дымчато клубящееся молоко в картонном стаканчике с кофе.

Фассбендер зачем-то купил у девушки-проводницы шоколадку, но Джеймс упорно изображал сон, лежа в обнимку с рюкзаком лицом к спинке сиденья, и не откликался.

Страшно хотелось спать. Вокзал был шумным, гигантским и грязным, откуда-то сквозило, диспетчер бесконечно долго просил пройти некую миссис Рагби на подземную парковку, а под ногами шуршал гонимый ветром мусор. Около камер хранения Майкл прихватил свежую газету, и на передней странице располагалась большая статья о какой-то необычайной постановке, которую дадут в Трон театре сегодняшним вечером.

– Миссис Рагби, пройдите, пожалуйста, на парковку к вашему автомобилю, – в сотый раз отчеканил мужской голос где-то под самой крышей.

– Глазго, – тихо сказал Джеймс. – Мы снова в Глазго.

Майкл сложил газету в несколько раз и сунул в карман куртки. Дождь заливал за воротник, затекал под одежду, улицы были забиты гудящими пробками, промышленный дым стелился по небу – Глазго за этот год ничуть не изменился.

На автобусе они доехали до бывшей квартиры Фассбендера – Майкл сам не знал, почему ему так не хотелось возвращаться в дом Макэвоев, но уже во дворе, глядя на уходящий вверх зигзаг лестницы и исписанные нечитаемыми темными граффити стены, виднеющиеся в провале подъезда, подумал о том, зачем же нужно было все то время норовить вырваться из этого дома, чтобы через год, сделав круг, вернуться обратно.

Хозяйка, проживающая на первом этаже, с энтузиазмом отдала Майклу ключи – все те же, с холодным металлическим брелком непонятной формы – конечно, кому еще нужна комната в доме, стены которого со дня на день окончательно размоет дождь. 

Она с умилением посмотрела на мокрого Джеймса, сообщила, что в квартире с тех пор никто не жил, но некоторую мебель ей пришлось распродать и попросила купить ей молока, если они вдруг пойдут в магазин, а то дождь такой, ужас просто.

За дверью квартиры Дэвида стояла мертвая тишина – видимо, он еще не вернулся с работы, а Джорджия притаилась где-то в глубине, слившись в затяжном припадке молчания со своей раковиной из обоев и фоторамок, покрытая паутиной от вечного домоседства. 

Оно и правильно – статичность куда лучше пустого движения, Майкл проверял.

Джеймс не стал задавать вопросов, а только спросил, где ванна. Он покопался в пыльном шкафчике за зеркалом, поковырял ногтем посеревшую птицу, приклеенную к волнистому стеклу, которое деформировало его лицо, раздув глаза до невозможных размеров, и включил воду.

– Выйди, пожалуйста, – только и сказал Макэвой и хлопнул дверью.

В комнате не оказалось стола и телевизора, на стуле аккуратной стопкой было сложено постельное белье, покрывшееся пылью с момента годовалой стирки. Майкл прошел на кухню, открыл форточку и сел на табуретку.  
Скатерть не изменилась – все те же полоски, рыжие пятна и ровный глазок, прожженный окурком. Маленькая душная комната, каждая плоскость которой покрыта налетом жира, сухие тельца насекомых в абажуре и меж стекол. 

Майклу даже показалось, что чашки все еще стоят так, как он их оставил – будто прошло каких-то минут пятнадцать.

Будто он вышел покурить на лестничную клетку, и на это ушел год.

* * *

Джеймс лежал в облупленной ванне, прислонившись затылком к кафельной стене, тихо бормотал что-то себе под нос и рассматривал сморщившиеся от горячей воды пальцы. По раскрасневшемуся от жара плечу сползал клок густой мыльной пены.

Майкл сел на бортик и опустил руку в горячую воду.

– Я же просил тебя выйти, – сказал Макэвой без всякой интонации.

Зеркало над раковиной запотело, а у большой белой птицы было оторвано правой крыло.

– Кстати, – вдруг вспомнил Майкл. – Что там с загадкой про мясо альбатроса?

Джеймс вдруг улыбнулся и погрузился в воду, так что виднелись одни только глаза, а потом снова вынырнул. Фассбендеру стало ощутимо легче дышать.

– А ты угадай.

– Я не могу больше угадывать. 

– Ну ладно, – ответил Джеймс и сел, подтянув ноги к груди. – Понимаешь, этот человек – матрос, и за пару лет до произошедшего в баре он был на необитаемом острове. Его корабль потерпел крушение, – протянул он и положил подбородок на колени. - Наедине с дикарями. И они кормили его мясом, говоря, что это мясо альбатроса. Ну вот, когда в баре он попробовал альбатроса, то сразу же понял, что то мясо было вовсе не птичьим. А человеческим. Возможно, он даже съел своих друзей, – восторженно закончил Джеймс и поглядел на Майкла, ожидая реакции.

– Бред какой-то, – сказал Майкл. – Признайся, ты сам ее выдумал. Это невозможно угадать.

– А я угадал, – заявил Джеймс, закидывая ногу на бортик и шевеля пальцами. – Учись мыслить шире.

Он сполз в ванну и растянулся во весь рост, опираясь пунцовыми плечами на зыбкую в испарине плитку, улыбнулся своим воображаемым альбатросам и морякам, но не Фассбендеру, такой неуловимо юный, если даже не маленький, что Майклу вдруг стало безотчетно завидно. Фассбендер опустил руку в пенную воду, и кожа Джеймса скользнула под пальцами, гладкая, рыбья. 

Гибкий в отсутствии любых нравственных рамок и приличий, Джеймс не имел абсолютно ничего, кроме многолетнего количества чистых листов, с которых он столько раз заново сможет начинать свою жизнь, когда как Майкл, кажется, недавно потратил последний – на эти малиновые колени, неровно обкромсанную челку и блестящие от света грядущих горизонтов глаза. 

– Прости меня, – сказал Майкл. – Давай потрахаемся, – сказал он, глядя вниз.  
Джеймс убрал с лица мокрую прядь, а потом взял и вырвал последний лист – легким движением губ, наотмашь, с мясом.

– Потом, – бросил он. – Мне нужно уйти на некоторое время. Пересечься с друзьями.

– Нет, – ответил Майкл. – Не нужно. Я бы даже употребил слово «нельзя» или «невозможно».

– Да? – спросил Джеймс.

Он поднялся во весь рост, и на его плече был клок пены, переступил через бортик, стянул полотенце с батареи, смахнув с раковины пластиковый флакон из-под шампуней, который с полым стуком запрыгал по кафелю, и как был, голый, молча вышел в коридорчик. 

Фассбендер расслабленно ударил ладонью по колыхающийся воде, так что по пальцам пробежал хлесткий жар, а джинсы окатило теплой мыльной волной.

Когда Майкл зашел в комнату, Джеймс сидел на пятнистом матрасе в одном расшнурованном ботинке, аккуратно засовывая синюю зубную щетку в карман рюкзака. 

– Ты, как я вижу, куда-то собрался? – Майкл прислонился к дверному косяку, солнце било ему в глаза.

– Нет, знаешь, я просто так решил упаковать свою зубную щетку, – буркнул Джеймс, упершись взглядом в истпак.

– Разве я сказал, что мы куда-то уезжаем?

– Ты не уезжаешь, – Джеймс, семеня, метнулся к их общей сумке и вытащил оттуда скомканную футболку. – Я уезжаю.

– Очень интересно. И куда же это? К этому Питеру? Или к сестре твоего отца? Или к милой девочке Рите? Давай, Джеймс, расскажи, куда же ты уезжаешь.

Макэвой сосредоточенно копался в своем рюкзаке.

– Куда угодно. Все лучше, чем здесь.

– Надо же. Еще месяц назад ты говорил обратное. И что же ты без меня делать будешь?

Джеймс быстро повернулся к окну, свет полоснул по его лбу и мокрым прядям волос, а потом бросился к двери – как был, прямо в одном ботинке, с зубной щеткой в руке. Будто бежал из горящего здания. Майкл успел перехватить его уже в дверях, когда Джеймс попытался проскочить под его локтем, поймав за запястье и сжав со свой силы – еще немного и сломает. Макэвой вскрикнул от боли и неожиданности, и рванулся, кидаясь, как обычно, навстречу новым людям, далеким станциям, маленьким городкам и всему остальному миру, замершему у подножья лестницы подъезда.

– Нет-нет, постой, ты никуда не уходишь, пока я не разрешил.

Джеймс затрясся всем телом, еле сдерживая всколыхнувшуюся истерику, и дернулся, пытаясь вывернуться из рук Майкла, который крепко обнял его поперек груди, выбив воздух из легких.

– Пусти! Пусти меня сию же секунду, мудак! Не трогай меня! – Джеймс корчился, срываясь на фальцет, и извивался почти так же, как еще пару ночей назад, когда сжимал коленями спину Майкла, только куда более отчаянно и яростно, словно его топили. 

– Да ты посмотри на себя. Расплачешься же сейчас.

– Пусти, или я буду кричать, – осознав свою унизительную беспомощность, Джеймс попытался укусить схватившую его руку, но Майкл был быстрее.  
– Кричи, сколько влезет, тут все равно никого нет, – прошептал Фассбендер сквозь сжатые зубы и прижался ртом к его влажному от пота и отчаяния виску. – Уймись. Из этой двери ты все равно не выйдешь.

– Я вылезу в окно, – выдавил Джеймс, сбившись на шепот. Его пальцы судорожно вцепились в дверной косяк.

– Не вылезешь, тут второй этаж.

– А я прыгну со второго этажа. Возьму и прыгну.

Внезапно его шершавые от ветра губы уткнулись в шею Майкла, так что тот замер, и они еще минуту стояли, окаменев, крепко держась друг за друга и тяжело дыша. Джеймс потерся щекой о Майклово плечо и расслабился в его руках, обмякнув и перестав сопротивляться. Фассбендер чувствовал, как быстро вздымается грудь Джеймса, как загнанно курлычет его сердце в прутьях ребер, отдаваясь эхом в их плотно спаянных телах. Как его рука с проступившей тенью будущего кровоподтека на запястье обвилась вокруг поясницы Майкла, сжав в кулаке край футболки на спине. Как он повис на его, Майкла, груди – такой легкий, будто его кости полые. Полый, пустой мальчик.

А потом Фассбендер разжал объятия, и Джеймс мгновенно отскочил назад, вглубь комнаты.

– Джеймс, погоди. Подойди сюда.

Макэвой вытащил из-под рассохшегося стула левый ботинок, сел на матрас, и стал неспешно обуваться – вдевать в дырки порванные шнурки крест-накрест, стежок за стежком, секунда за секундой. 

– Никуда я не подойду. Я пошел. Что, ты думаешь, я вообще ничего без тебя не смогу? Да с чего ты это взял? Ты что, думал, я до конца дней своих буду колесить с тобой по полям? Серьезно, ты так думал? – он наклонил голову набок и слегка прищурился.

Насмешливое «да ну?» Элизабет проступило на его лице, вытеснив истерику, и Майкл вдруг вспомнил, что ее глаза тоже были голубыми. Да ну, Майкл, ты свое уже отжил, уже пропустил, все, что мог пропустить, а я еще нет, так с какой же стати мне остаться? Со стареющим школьным учителем, так? Да ну.

– Весь этот цирк с работой в колледже можешь больше не устраивать, я же знаю, ты такое любишь. Я все равно туда не вернусь.

Он закинул рюкзак на спину, быстрыми шагами преодолел расстояние между матрасом и дверью. Из расстегнутого красного кармашка торчала лохматая зубная щетка.

– С тобой везде дыра, Майкл. Но вообще можешь попробовать пойти проводником на поезд. Быть может, когда-нибудь так и пересечемся. 

Ткань громко треснула, издала надрывный скворчащий звук и разошлась – хлопоковые волокна расплелись, рассеченные, порвались посередке, хрустнули и переломились.

Джеймс зацепился манжетой белой школьной рубашки за дверную ручку, так что от рукава остались одни лохмотья, чертыхнулся и выскользнул на лестничную клетку.

В желтых лучах закатного солнца плавала, перетекая из столпа в столп, густая пыль беспокойного Глазго.

* * *

Синяя.

Зеленая.

Желтая.

Оранжевая.

Красная.

Аккуратная дыра от окурка.

Майкл порылся в своей сумке, поставил бутылку вина в холодильник и заварил чай – ему же нужно было что-то делать. Он вытряхнул вещи на кровать, достал из-под раковины мусорный пакет и сложил их туда. Все – свитера из дома мистера Монти, дурацкую кепку с надписью «Scotland», пустой термос, свои носки и носки Джеймса, зарядку от телефона, упаковку пластиковых стаканчиков и диск с фильмами Скорсезе, который Джеймс зачем-то купил на каком-то вокзале, пару черных строгих ботинок, в которых Майкл ходил на занятия, ноутбук, запасные шнурки для кедов, несколько галстуков, вырванные из газет объявления и пару книг.

Майкл завязал плотно набитый пакет и вышел с ним во двор, даже не закрыв входную дверь – какая разница, очевидно, он один единственный человек во всем доме. Крышка бака звонко лязгнула, а вещи дружелюбно шуршали, когда Майкл заталкивал пакет в мусорку – он не влезал, а потом что-то натужно треснуло. Стаканчики, термос, диски – что-то.

Наверху, в квартире, вода из оставленного на плите чайника уже давно выкипела и теперь, холодная, капала с потолка. Вино же было все еще теплым, потому холодильник не был подключен к розетке – в любом случае, в горло оно не лезло, так что Майкл вылил все в раковину.

Ему нужно было дождаться утра – он пару раз обошел всю квартиру, налил себе три чашки кофе, которые выставил в ряд на столе. Пластиковая ложечка глухо стучала по эмали, когда он размешивал сахар. Или это был крахмал. Он бы налил больше, чем три, но, кажется, все остальные чашки побил Дэвид еще год назад.

В ванной комнате на табуретке лежало аккуратно сложенное полотенце, на нем – зубная щетка (одна на одного) и паста со вкусом жевательной резинки, рядом с ней, на батарее, сушились носки, а сама ванна была полна воды, в которой плавали островки мыльной пены. 

Под потолком жужжала лампа дневного света, а времени до утра было предостаточно.

Майкл неспешно снял ботинки, потом штаны, рубашку, трусы, закурил, кивнул своему серому лицу в зеркале, отчасти перекрытому однокрылым белым альбатросом, и залез в ванну.

Вода была холодной – от нее бросало в жар и немели ступни, и Майкл сидел там еще несколько часов ожидая утра и стряхивая пепел в воду.

– Я тебе двадцать раз говорила, ничем хорошим это не кончится, а ты, идиотка, не слушала…

Фраза рассасывается в общей массе людей и разговоров.

– Она писал мне письма, пока сидела в колонии, а я ему книги посылал…

Громкая музыка, несущаяся из окон просвистевшего джипа.

– Я тут на днях сидел в пабе, спивался, а тут…

Визг тормозов.

Майкл не был уверен, что это за день и час – может среда, восемь утра, а может, суббота и полдень, во всяком случае, улицы Глазго уже были забиты людьми, бредущими и переговаривавшимися в вибрирующем асфальтовом пекле. Страшно хотелось кофе, но деньги он, кажется, выкинул вместе с одеждой и всем остальным, что было в его жизни.

В холле полицейского участка было холодно, как в склепе. У него спросили документы и причину посещения, а потом направили на третий этаж. Лифт не работал, и Майкл поднимался пешком, внимательно рассматривая каждую ступеньку. На втором этаже у него сбилось дыхание, и он замер на лестничной клетке, подумав, что надо бы бросить курить.

В коридоре на черных офисных стульях сидели несколько мужчин, очевидно, ожидая своей очереди. Самый ближний к Майклу, вытянув длинные ноги во всю ширину коридора, уронил лицо в ладони и тихо трясся – от слез, смеха или истерики, будто он был участником игры в шарады, которому выпало слово «горе».

Мужчина с силой провел руками по собственному лицу, впиваясь ногтями в кожу, оставляя на щеках красные полоски.

– Майкл? Майкл!? – радостно воскликнул он, внезапно приходя в себя.

У него были мутные красные белки и запекшаяся кровь под носом и на губах.

– Майкл! Майкл! Это я, Дэвид, помнишь меня?

Дэвид попытался встать, но у него не вышло, и он снова опустился на стул.

– Помню, – крикнул Майкл севшим от долгого молчания голосом, не сдвигаясь с места. Ему не хотелось подходить ближе.

– Как твои дела, Майкл? Что ты тут делаешь?

Дикция Дэвида стала еще хуже – вероятно, кто-то недавно дал ему в челюсть. Он больше не елозил, а сидел, расплывшись по стулу так, будто у него не было костей.

– Да так, – ответил Майкл.

– А я подрался пьяный, вот меня и штрафуют, – гордо пояснил Дэвид. Он внимательно посмотрел на Майкла, потом на стену. Его лицо странно съежилось, а рот закаменел и затрясся. – И Джорджия от меня ушла, Майкл, – сказал он стене, будто вспомнив о том, что никогда не смотрит людям в глаза. 

Майкл начал было подниматься дальше, но тут Дэвид издал какой-то нечеловеческий вой и весь забился в своем кресле, с ног до головы.

– Ушла! Понимаешь, ушла! Сто лет не выходила из квартиры, а тут – бац – и сбежала с каким-то итальянцем, и еще и замки поменяла на прощание, назло мне поменяла, сука, она всегда такой была! – вопил он, жуя слова и плюясь. – Сука! Что мне делать, Майкл?! Как я без нее?! Что я буду делать, что дальше, Майкл, скажи мне, а Майкл, а!?

– Я не знаю, – тихо сказал Майкл. – Честно, Дэвид, я ничего не знаю, – и пошел на третий этаж.  
Дэвид не слышал его – он кричал и плакал, пока его сосед отвешивал ему пощечины в попытках прекратить истерику.

* * *

– Кофе? – дружелюбно спросил полицейский с обрюзгшим лицом, заглядывая снизу Майклу в лицо.

– Да, пожалуйста.

Кофе был из автомата – черный, без молока и сахара, и такой горячий, что пить его было невозможно.

– Я, – начал Майкл, потирая заспанное зернистое и серое лицо, – я хочу … Я хотел бы подать заявление на розыск. Мой сын… – начал было он и запнулся, потому что не нашел подходящего слова.

Комната была слишком большая, а из мебели только стол, придвинутый к окну и пара стульев. Полицейский замер, внимательно слушая, похожий на еще один предмет мебели.

Майкл помотал головой, пытаясь стряхнуть сонное оцепенение.  
Ему хотелось курить и спать – в примерном соотношении пятьдесят к пятидесяти.

– Может, вы слишком торопитесь? Поспрашивайте у друзей и родственников, напишите в интернете…

– У нас нет друзей и родственников, а в интернет я зайти не могу.

В стене тихонько билась вода, бегущая по кишечнику труб.

– Не можете?

– Выкинул ноутбук. У вас будет закурить?

Пухлые щеки полицейского сползли вниз, придавая ему какой-то жалобный вид.

– Тут не курят, – виновато сказал он. – Вы не волнуйтесь. Дети часто так убегают, а потом возвращаются.

– А он не вернется. Я знаю. Наверное, я всегда знал, что он уйдет от меня, – задумчиво ответил Майкл.

– Да что вы? Вернется, как пить дать.

– Не думаю, – сказал Майкл, повертев в пальцах ручку. – Наверное, он никогда меня и не любил.

– Да ну вас, – пробормотал расчувствовавшийся полицейский, чуть не схватив Майкла за руку. – Все дети любят своих родителей, что бы они там не делали и не говорили. Но, если вам неспокойно, подайте заявление, – и подсунул ему под нос какой-то бланк. 

Напоследок сердобольный полицейский все же осторожно похлопал Майкла по руке, выражая свое глубокое сочувствие, а потом, вытерев вспотевший лоб, удалился.

Майкл посмотрел на выданную ему бумажку, на покрытый линолеумом пол и за окно, где гудел пахнувший битумом воздух, прогретый крышами, асфальтом и людским дыханием. 

Между рамами, словно мох, торчали обрывки поролона, оставшегося еще с зимы – желтоватого, пыльного, крошащегося на пыль и труху. 

Все просто – пять минут и никакого сквозняка, один лишь вакуум в котором можно прожить хоть тысячу лет, наслаждаясь обществом себя самого.

Майкл аккуратно положил ручку параллельно незаполненному бланку, попробовал уже теплый кофе, встал и покинул комнату, а потом и здание. В холле было пусто, в голове тоже.

Улица встретила его горячим ветром, стуком баскетбольного мяча и запахом стирального порошка.


End file.
